Una edad oscura
by Impossible Love a Jinko fan
Summary: El prometio salvar su pueblo, pero no imagino el costo. El se propuso cazar al último maestro aire,pero no imagino lo que eso significaba. Un AU a partir del episodio 19 de Tierra, talvez solo enloqueci y decidí hacer algo no requerido.
1. La ciudad de las siluetas y murallas

NOTA: Oscura Alternativa llega a su fin continuo, es decir, no la usare mas que para los retos de la comunidad Por varios objetivos el manejo oscuro frío y completamente anticanónico de Avatar se llevara a cabo aquí, en lo que será una historia capitulada de varios episodios. Momentáneamente no puedo saber su extensión adecuada, surge de una necesidad de escribir un Ty Luko, como hemos descubierto en una delicada terapia yo no tengo problema con ver todos los shippings de Zuko salvo el Zutara en el que el Tara simplemente no me agrada y por tal no me va. Pero de cualquier manera lo respeto y lo intento como reto de vez en vez. Envió un agradecimiento a Bersek quien puso en la mira el Ty Luko por primera vez para mi. Un agradecimiento a Ailiniel por tentarme a escribir esto de cualquier manera.

Las paredes de la gran capital del Reino Tierra se abrieron permitiendo que Haru mirara la inmensa metrópoli, se sintió impresionado solo un momento, luego volvió la mirada a todos los chicos alrededor de el. Traidos desde los puntos mas lejanos del Reino Tierra para servir al cuidado de la gran ciudad.

Un Dai Li se levanto frente al grupo y desplegó un pergamino delicado.

-A ustedes no hay porque mentirles. Hay guerra en el Reino Tierra, pero no hay guerra en Ba Sing Sei. Esa es la verdad y siempre lo será, de cualquier manera hay factores a considerar para evitarla.-Dijo firmemente el agente.-La guerrilla del Reino Tierra ha infiltrado la ciudad, Guerreras de Kioshi y Freedom Fighters accesarón esta semana a la ciudad y su presencia ya esta causando conmoción en el circulo bajo de la ciudad.Ustedes deben encargarse de capturarlos para que puedan ser devueltos a la guerra exterior y no perturben el orden de Ba Sing Sei.

Haru se sintió mal de que esas fueran sus primeras ordenes. Pelear contra valientes guerreros de su Reino para mantener la equidad, pero su traslado había significado la inclusión de su pueblo en la Cintura de Kioshi, el conjunto de areas protegidas directamente por los ejercitos reales, todo tenía un costo Haru siguió mirando al Dai Li frente a el.

-Después podrán encargarse de los maestros fuego en nuestra comunidad.-Dijo el agente siniestramente mientras se preparo para dar la orden de frenado.

Haru permaneció en el tren un momento, luego tomo su uniforme de Dai Li, se coloco el caracteristico sombrero y bajo del tren.

--

-Están aquí Azula.-Dijo la chica de cabello negro sin ninguna emoción.-Ty Lee las ha visto.

-Supuse que no serían ningún riesgo sin su líder.-Dijo fríamente la princesa de fuego, de momento no saben nuestro juego. Y solo han seguido nuestros pasos ciegamente, su presencia no es un riesgo mayor, pero mañana nos encargaremos de ella, consiguete unos Dai Li bien entrenados o algo, nos desharemos de esas chicas antes de que se les ocurra llegar con el Rey.

--

Algo se movió entre los tejados, la chica de cabello castaño se desperto asustada, creyo ver un horrible rostro azul a través de la ventana. Retrocedió asustada pero lentamente y bajo las escaleras de su cuarto tan rápido como pudo sin hacer ruido ni derribar la escala.

Ya en el piso sus pies corrieron hasta la pequeña construcción en el patio trasero de su casa.

-Creo que alguién ya sabe que están aquí.-Les dijo a los tres refugiados tumbados en el piso a un lado de un montón de madera.

En su ventana sin que ella lo notara aun colgaba un pequeño cupón de té con una larga escritura sobre el.


	2. Captura nocturna

El hombre maduro estaba recargado en el sillón y parecía dormir pero en realidad aun se mantenía despierto esperando escuchar un ruido a la llegada de su sobrino.

Su espera no tomo mucho tiempo, entonces provoco fuego en su mano izquierda. Una mirada de tristeza inundaba sus ojos.

-He alertado a Jin tío, si lo que vimos es cierto el Reino Tierra esta pronto a caer y será bueno que la chica este preparada.-Le contesto Zuko mientras removía su mascara y lo miraba a los ojos probando que no mentía.

Su tío corrió a abrazarlo.-Me sentía triste por ti Zuko pero ahora veo que en verdad has cambiado.

-Fue una suerte que la campesina no nos viera cuando vino a la tienda de té, y que Ty Lee haya venido a por ella. Un error en la jugada de Azula que no esperaba.

-Tu hermana se encuentra en un delicado puente, también descubrimos que un segundo grupo de guerreras Kioshi ha entrado a la ciudad, lo que ocurra en los proximos días puede ser complicado, pero probablemente no resulte bien para ella, no puede resistir todos los grupos en la ciudad, no solo con Mai y Ty Lee sin importar que tan habiles sean.

Zuko asintio y avanzo a su cuarto…"No solo con Mai y Ty Lee" Esas palabras hicieron eco en el hasta que durmió.

--

Cuando Jin volvió a subir a su alcoba se quedo mirando el cielo nocturno y procedió a cerrar su ventana fue entonces cuando vi un cupón de té colgado en una orilla cuando intento tomarlo esse te precipito a la calle unos metros abajo y Jin tuvo que volver a ponerse sus sandalias y bajar aunque solo fuera en su camisón a por el boleto.

Estaba segura de quien le había mandado el mensaje en principio se lamento de haber alertado a los Freedom Fighters sobre un asunto personal, pero cuando recogió el cupón se alegro de haberlos despertado y se disponía a volver con ellos para informarles de las pocas palabras marcadas con rojo sobre el papel cuando encontró un Dai Li frente a ella.

Era uno joven no tenía las cadenas pero no dudaba que fuera un gran maestro tierra Jin solo podía gritarle a Jet y rogar que pudiera esperar hasta que los Freedom Fighters la apoyaran, pero no funcionaría. Jin retrocedió hasta su ventana doblo el pedazo de papel discretamente mientras trataba de sonreír.

-Que haces fuera de tu casa a estas horas de la noche y vestida así?-Le interrogo el agente.

Jin sabía muy bien lo que ya pensaba de ella, solo había dos salidas ara ese asunto, ambas desagradables.

Y Jin permaneció en silencio.

-No deberías hacerlo, mira ahora hay asuntos mas urgentes en Sei y yo personalmente no comulgo con las politicas ferreas de la ciudad, es que si algún otro agente te mira así no te libraras de la prisión o algo peor.-El agente Dai Li tenía una voz calmada y era obvio que era un extranjero triado para reforzar a la ciudad.

Jin deslizo el cupón a su casa por su ventana y se propuso a volver a entrar cuando otros dos Dai Li doblaron sobre la acera.

Por mas que el agente joven trato de cubrirla la vieron y capturaron sus piernas entre mazas de roca.

-Entendemos que este tipo de criminales intercambian su libertad Haru.-Le dijo el mas viejo de los hombres que llegaba un hombre con un cabello ya medio cano y un poco de barba.-No hay problema pero estos días tenemos que llevarnosla…Ademas de donde crees que sale todo el escuadrón de Ju Dee?

El otro hombre procedió a sujetar sus manos y a aflojar la mas la piedra que cubría su rostro.

Jin sintió con horror como se la llevaban sin ser capaz de poder mirar hacia donde Haru se quedo de pie en la casa de la chica un rato sin poder moverse o hablar, odiaba esa ciudad eso era un hecho.

--

Cuando Jet despertó camino con ayuda de una muleta Longshot y Smellerbee dormían aun, Jet buscaba a Jin para agradecerle propiamente por su información pero no la halló en el comedor como siempre a esa hora, solo su hermano y madre estaban allí. Saludo cortésmente y espero a que bajara o a oir algún ruido en su cuarto.

No le dijeron que la chica hubiera salido, se sento a la mesa y miro en el piso un pequeño papel doblado de dos puntas contrarias, una técnica de mensajera de novios común en Ba Sing Sei pero que Jin había utilizado para transmitir mensajes de los Freedom Fighters a las células rebeldes de la ciudad.

Jet lo recogió.

-Princesa de Fuego planea tomar la ciudad Atte. Lee.

Jet conocía la letra y conocía al autor. Maldito chico de la nación de fuego, se incorporo como pudo, aun estaba muy débil, tendría que dejar esto a Smellerbee y Longshot, era odioso pero el sabía que necesitaba recuperarse. Cuando halló a Longshot en la entrada del patio trasero no necesitaron intercambiar palabras.

--

Jin desperto,no pudo mirar mucho en la oscuridad de la celda solo unos ojos azules que brillaban por algún reflejo de la Luna.


	3. Movimientos en la oscuridad

La fuerza de un protector Dai Li ha de venir de su habilidad de sincronizar sus ataques con los de sus colegas; así como su capacidad de proponer en cada ataque un poco de individualidad al mismo tiempo, no con esto haciendo menos elegante el ataque en conjunto ni sobresaliendo de los demás. Solo confundiendo al enemigo…

Avatar Kioshi En el manual de comportamiento de los Dai Li.

Haru había leido este precepto aun cuando estaba en la escuela y se le instruía sobre la grandeza de los guardías imperiales, Long Feng había sacrificado el secreto a cambio del terror que causaba a los otros maestros tierra el conocimiento de las artes Dai Li, además poco quedaba en aquellos viejos pergaminos que los Dai Li no hubieran adaptado y evolucionado de acuerdo al sistema actual.

Haru releía los mismos conceptos una y otra vez, tratando de mejorar en que lugar estaba la brecha que les permitía a los Dai Li ser instrumentos de caza tan despiadados.

Haru cayo dormido antes de que pudiera entender nada.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la punta de un largo cuchillo curvo sobre su garganta.

-Sabes que no me llaman Smellerbee por nada verdad agente?-Le dijo una figura corta completamente encaramada sobre el, descubrió sus manos pegadas a las sabanas por dos flechas y al arquero causante a unos pasos de distancia.-Dinos sobre la chica que capturaste…

--

Cada persona desprendía un aroma particular, eso lo sabía cualquier hombre humilde de la ciudad, pero pocos recordaban de Shirshus que pudieran seguir el complicado rastro por kilómetros. Smellerbee lo recordaba muy bien, ella misma no podía seguir un rastro por kilometros pero si podía reconocer uno y nunca olvidarlo. Era cosa de familia, su hermana había sido una mejor cazadora de lo que ella había podido llegar a ser, pero no lo suficiente para contrarrestar un ataque de un escuadrón de Guerreros sobre sus Rinos. Solo el tiempo suficiente para que la pequeña Smellerbee y el simpatico hijo del señor Erliam escaparan. La imagen perseguía a Smellerbee y a Longshot como a todos a Jet por eso lo habían seguido todo este tiempo, inconcientes de que el Reino Tierra fuera capaz de tanta cobardía como los Maestros Fuego.

Smellerbee pudo sentir a Jin acercarse a la cabaña en que les daba alojo desde antes de que sus livianos pasos se escucharan. Smellerbee tambien detecto unos aromas extraños en la calle poco después pero én aquella extraña ciudad no le pareció cosa suficiente para desaletargarse.

La mañana siguiente probo a la chica equivocada en esto último y Smellerbee se trato duramente por ello, se paro en el lugar donde las piedras tenían un aspecto mas liso (Prueba de los actos de los Dai Li como habían aprendido en el lago) y tras percibir el aroma de Jin percibio otros dos, pero de estos solo uno era rastreable el otro humor existía en toda la ciudad como si pasado un tiempo todos los Dai Li expelieran el mismo humor.

Había un novato entre los atacantes, esa era la única pista que Smellerbee tenía, y aunque rastrear no era lo suyo tendría que hacerlo si quería descubrir la nueva fortaleza de los Dai Li, ninguna fuente en la ciudad podría decirle eso claro, y ella y Longshot sabían por experiencia que la base del Lago Laogai había sido destruida.

EL resultado no fue tan provechoso Smellerbee halló una pequeña casa de hospedaje militar en el circulo alto de la ciudad. Allí estaba el Dai Li pero poco había allí que indicara un gran campo, pocas pistas de Jin.

Avanzaron sin muchos problema. No tuvieron que atacar o matar a ninguno eran buenos aun para los estandares Dai Li.

--

Jin en principio solo pudo mirar los azules y vacios ojos de su compañera de celda, y se quedo absorta en ellos porque por mas diferentes que fueran de los ojos castaños de las agentes de información Ju Dee le parecían muy similares. Jin había oido leyendas de su hermano y su padre, cosas vagas en cuanto al origen de las chicas mas raras de Ba Sing Sei, pero ahora entendío que como todo se relacionaba con los Dai Li, Jin había agradecido que no la habían tocado esos fríos hombres y que ni sus ropas ni ella habían sido mancilladas. Pero cuando entendió que destino le aguardaba se desespero. Era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba.

Esperaba que Jet fuera a salvarla, pero claro Jet aun no estaba en condiciones de ayudarla, cuando los Freedom Fighters habían llegado la noche en que el Bisonte del Avatar salió volando de la ciudad apenas y podía moverse, había sido gracias a las medicinas y artes de su hermano que había sobrevivido la noche.

-Muchas costillas rotas, no creo que pase de mañana.-Había pronosticado su hermano. Pero había logrado acomodarlas y detener el sangrado interno gracias a una tecnica aprendida en sus viajes al norte del Reino Tierra.

Smellerbee y Longshot se habían hecho sus amigos en días anteriores y cuando antes callaron lo que sabían esa noche lo dijeron todo.

Y a Jin no le sorprendió del todo que las sospechas de Jet de invasión estuvieran relacionadas con un joven con una cicatriz, pero guardo silencio…Aun ahora veía que Lee estaba probablemente de su lado. Ahora solo lamentaba que no podría salir para agradecerlo o ayudarlo a el y a Jet de alguna manera.

Jin se acurrruco en una esquina de la celda hasta que dos Dai Li abrieron y se llevaron cada uno a una chica.

Jin quiso pelear pero no entendió con que fin.

La otra chica apareció completa ante ella fuera de la celda, vestida de azul tribu agua y con un largo cabello castaño oscuro.

--

Haru no había tenido muchas dudas en decir lo poco que sabía y en dar las tristes noticias a sus atacantes, estos al oir lo de la reprogramación desaparecieron como fantasmas en la noche.

-Lastima de chicas.-se dijo Haru mientras trozaba las flechas de Longshot.

--

Zuko no había esperado que este momento llegara su plan original se limitaba a liberar a la lider de las guerreras Kioshi tal como había pacatado con el segundo grupo. Frente a el estaba una Ty Lee sin armadura si, pero igual de peligrosa. Reconocer a su compañera de infancia no le costo mucho a Zuko debido a que usaba el mismo peinado y la agilidad era como una tarjeta de presentación, pero por todo lo demas Ty Lee había cambiado, y mucho.

Su belleza a los catorce años era una muy singular que rivalizaba con la de Azula aunque en un estilo muy diferente. Si esto había pasado con Ty Lee Zuko se preguntaba que había pasado con Mai. Se permitía no concentrarse porque por mas que Ty Lee fuera una buena peleadora no tenía esperanza contra las espadas o si era necesario el fuego control. Cuando Ty Lee se elevo por los aires dispuesta a atacar los hombros de Zuko con golpes extraños el Principe exiliado prefirió no darle ventajas a su contrincante.

Aclaro su mente. Concentro su vista y oidos en la acrobata, pero su entrenamiento pocas veces le indicaba que hacer con el olfato. Cuando Ty Lee se acercaba para atacarle un aroma suave se desprendía de ella.

Y aunque salió bien librado de Ty Lee pronto pudo escuchar Shurikens volando hacia el, y un muro de piedra alzandose a sus pies.

-Te estaba esperando Zuko.-La conocida voz de su hermana le recalco su derrota.-Tenemos negocios que hacer.


	4. Luz y Sombras

El desierto trajo hojas de palmeras para vestir al niño abandonado, y el niño creció comiendo víboras y bebiendo el toxico jugo de las plantas. Poderoso, manipulador de la arena, el padre de los nomadas.

"Leyenda Sune sobre su origen como Areneros"

El momento en que el bosque cedió a la llanura no había causado efecto alguna en la castaña chica. Ella ignorante del mundo mas allá de su pequeño pueblo mas bien se asombro de las hierbas enredadizas que empezaron a aparecer en el piso y aunque asustada se asombro del alce dientes de león que cruzo la llanura lejana ella.

El desierto le había provocado otra sensación. Le había robado esa ciega esperanza de sobrevivir.

Era como un horrible mar de polvo del que no esperaba salir, allí no había nubes solo un sol que lastimaba tanto como su pierna derecha.

Nunca lo había notado pero no era muy buena para caminar, y aunque no lo sabía tampoco para orientarse porque no había entrado de lleno en el desierto sino que daba una ruta que la llevaba por la orilla norte de este.

Que esperanzas podía guardar cuando vio a un viejo amigo pastando en un pequeño oasis no muy lejos de ella. "Espejismo" creyo recordar que le decía un viajero a su madre sobre las imágenes que el desierto daba como consuelo a los que iba a tomar como sacrificio.

-Rayos, me hubiera ido mejor en la prisión de la Nación de Fuego.-Afirmo la chica mientras se tendía entre la arena dispuesta a que el desierto la reclamara.

Despertó por el fresco del agua inundando sus sienes. Dio un brinco con las fuerzas que ya ni sabía le quedaban. Y miro a su viejo amigo frente a ella, la vieja ave de transporte se veía un poco mas delgada pero aun era fuerte como para llevarla hasta ese lugar halándola con el pico.

-Ortrie.-Dijo la joven mientras se descubrió abrazándolo.-Crei que no te volvería a ver.-Una sombra se poso en sus ojos.

--

-Que quieres de mi?-El Principe tenía su tono altivo. De todo lo que le habían quitado podía mantener eso, y allí frente a su hermana era como la única forma natural de hablar.

-Nada Zuzu, solo quiero darte la bienvenida a la regencia de la Gran Colonia de Ozai-Pfenix en el Reino Tierra.-Azula se dio media vuelta.-La querida Ju Dee te indicara como funcionaran las cosas mientras seas prisionero, luego vendrá un compañero Dai Li para que le menciones todo lo que sepas del monje.

Azula se perdió en los pasillos oscuros de aquella fortaleza, en realidad cometió un error ambos Ju Dee y el agente Dai Li vinieron juntos.

-Bienvenido a Ba Sing Sei, Gran Colonia de Ozai-Pfenix en el Reino Tierra, mi nombre es Ju Dee.-Alcanzo a decir la figura aun cubierta entre sombras, a Zuko la voz no pudo parecerle mas familiar, luego el Dai Li qué había reptado en la oscuridad de la habitación encendió una pequeña vela en un recipiente de cristal detrás de el. Zuko pudo mirar aterrado la familiaridad en el rostro de Ju Dee.-La Regente Azula le da la bienvenida.

-Jin.-Zuko no pudo detener sus labios. La chica no reacciono en lo mas minimo.

Esa era Jin. Cuanto tiempo había pasado inconciente sedado por esos vapores de cristal? Azula realmente había ocupado ya la ciudad? Había sido tan sencillo el golpe de Estado?

--

Song dudó en llegar a la gran ciudad de los muros. Prefirio quedarse en aquel pequeño oasis al menos por un tiempo. Mientras decidía exactamente que hacer, la noche le mostró que el desierto no espera a que tomen decisiones por el, sino que las toma el.

Un pequeño deslizador de arena llego, unos 5 hombres a bordo, inspeccionaron primero a la bestia, luego notaron a la chica acurrucada bajo una de las palmeras. Song estaba despierta pero no intento correr.

Camino al deslizador y acepto las esposas, era una intrusa eso lo sabía, pero también pensó que esos hombres podían darle un refugio mas apropiado que la mísera hoja de una palmera.

El viaje fue largo, pero Song se entretuvo mirando el cielo estrellado cual nunca se veía en los bosques del norte siempre llenos de nubosidades y humedad.

Finalmente llegaron a una gran montaña donde bajaron a Song sin mas que un mísero cuchillo que arrojaron a su lado.

-Los viajeros se prueban un día antes de recibir la hospitalidad del pueblo Sune.-Le dijo uno de ellos.

Song se quedo mirando el cuchillo pensando en como cortar las esposas con el.

Un montón de mesas juntas en la tienda de te recibían a una comitiva muy especial. Allí estaban en una orilla tres jóvenes extranjeros, todos con marca de una vida difícil. Uno de ellos aunque caminando sin ayuda de bastón se veía débil. En el centro 5 chicas con rostros pálidos y el cabello alaciado secreteaban entre ellas, del otro lado tres jóvenes con atuendos de diferentes naciones contemplaban en silencio.

Un hombre viejo estaba frente a ellos.

-No podemos esperar mas a mi sobrino.-Dijo con una voz llena de presagios fúnebres.-Ha caído en la batalla, de un modo u otro. Tampoco podemos confiar en que su amiga.-Dijo esto dirigiéndose a los tres jóvenes maltratados de la esquina.-siga en este mundo y en sus cinco sentidos. Las tropas Dai Li tienen metodos innombrables para quebrar la voluntad.

El chico vestido de azul en la otra esquina asintió, así como el mas grande dentre los Freedom Fighters.

-Perdimos a Jin es cierto, pero sabemos que el proceso es reversible.-Asintió después el debilitado líder.-Pero ella no es prioridad ahora, eso también es cierto.

-Aquí todos tenemos capturados. Y es cierto también que aquí hay muy pocos para intentar detener lo que se ha puesto en marcha.-Replico el viejo hombre.

-Que hacemos entonces? Dijo una chica bajita que tenía ricos atavíos del Reino Tierra.

-Salvamos a nuestros amigos Toph.-Le contesto el monje a su lado.-Katara, Suki, Jin y Zuko, todos están allí dentro. Salvamos al Rey a un General es cierto, y ellos hacen lo que pueden por juntar tropas, pero mientras andan allá afuera una tropa de maestros fuego se acerca de la ciudad.

-Calmate Aang.-Le dijo el chico de la tribu agua no muy lejos.-Estoy preocupado por Katara, pero mi Padre también viene en camino, pronto tendremos una fuerza con la cual planear el tablero, ahora solo observamos.

-Será mas difícil que eso.-Dijo el viejo mientras se sentaba.-Azula es mas difícil que eso.

--

Una lista de palabras sin sentido salían de la boca de Jin. Y a Zuko pocas cosas hubieran podido lastimarlo tanto, Azula no sabía, no podía saber que esta chica había tenido algo que ver con el, era solo la maldita coincidencia la que le había dirigido a ese punto. Pobre Jin, reclutada quizá en base al mensaje que dejo advirtiéndole. Siempre era su culpa.

La puerta se abrió. La figura que entro se le hizo una vez conocida a Zuko.

-Puedes partir Ju Dee, agente Tao.-Dijo la dulce voz de la joven.-La Regente me dio ordenes de cuidarlo un momento.

Mientras las dos sombras salieron del cuarto Zuko sonrió, en plana ironía claro.

-No sabes mentir Ty Lee. Es que acaso esa lucecita zumbadora y la voz fastidiante de la joven no son tortura psicológica suficiente para mi querida hermana?-Le dijo en un tono igual plano y sin sentimiento.

-Sabes que no Zuko.-Le contesto la castaña que no llevaba su clasica trenza sino los cabellos sueltos en la espalda.-Pero a eso no he venido…hoy.

Zuko permaneció en silencio.

-Sabemos que ayudaras cuando sea el momento Zuko.-Continuó la chica.-Por eso Mai te envía esto.-Del abrigo Ty Lee saco un pequeño paquete de golosinas que Zuko solía adorar cuando estaba en la Nación de Fuego, casí había olvidado ese tipo de detalles.-Y Azula te envía saludos…Que te envio yo Zuko? Que quieres que haga yo por ti?-Dijo enigmáticamente la chica de circo mientras le arrojo el paquete al pecho y se deslizo a la parte trasera del cuarto para quitarle las ya tibias esposas metalicas; no sin antes paralizarle bien piernas y brazos a manera que solo pesadamente se llevara los dulces a la boca.

-Que puedes hacer por mi?-Pregunto Zuko, mas a sí mismo que a la chica detrás de el, luego se llevo un poco del dulce a la boca.-Nadie puede hacer nada por mi.-Grito mientras descubría que algo estaba mal en el sabor del dulce, no había cambiado en nada, pero no traía ningún recuerdo grato. Nada.

La chica detrás de el le pego la boca al oido.

-Talvez Zuko, talvez deberías ser mas amable y darme respuestas.-Le dijo casí en un solplo de viento, luego volvió a encadenarlo y salió de la habitación cerrando la pesada puerta detrás de sus caderas.

--

Song se arrimo a una saliente de la gran roca, y allí se encogió en cuanto los rayos del sol empezaron a castigar su piel, luego rasgo su largo vestido y cubrió su cara con la tela verde apenas y dejando los ojos afuera. No comio nada, ni busco agua, se quedo quieta como si ella misma fuera parte del entorno, sin cerrar jamás los ojos.

Así la encontraron los Sune que volvieron por ella en la noche, así se la llevaron a su pueblo o quizá a su siguiente prueba.

-Has hecho bien niña, las aves del desierto viven en esa roca, solo siendo desierto se sobrevive.


	5. Causas

"La Fuerza de esta Nación no se limita a nuestra clara superioridad física o intelectual, es el espíritu inquebrantable de este pueblo el que domino los volcanes, la que aprendió de feroces dragones."

Señor de Fuego Azulon en "Un testamento para nuestro pueblo"

Ella había vuelto, cada noche cuando el turno de los guardias cambiaba, fue al tercer día cuando Zuko noto que la inocente Ty Lee tenía una agenda propia, no sabía que podía ser, y ciertamente Ty Lee no se convencía de soltarle ninguna información, le preguntaba sobre muchas cosas, Zuko se atrevió a pensar que Ty Lee quería cazar al Avatar ella misma, por mas descabellado que sonara.

Al quinto día cuando ella llego (Envuelta en una tela ancha empapada muestra de una lluvia inclemente y bajo ella un traje rojo que no esperaba ver fuera de la Nación de Fuego) Zuko decidió hacer su jugada.

-Quieres al Avatar Ty Lee; podemos hacerlo juntos.-Le dijo tan pronto como estuvieron solos. Esos días de torturas mentales y fisicas lo habían dejado muy demacrados.

-No quiero al Avatar estimado Zuko.-Dijo Ty Lee tranquilamente, pero su voz temblaba.-Quiero al último maestro aire. Te sacare de aquí Zuko si puedes guardar mi secreto.-La frialdad y seguridad de las visitas anteriores se habían disipado.

Zuko sintió compasión por ella, no estaba mas allá de el sentirse así, la pobre chica ciertamente tenía algo extraño en su apariencia pero jamás le pareció a Zuko un indicio de lo que ahora le insinuaba.

-Sácanos de aquí Ty Lee y te llevare directamente con el.-En el rostro ensangrentado de Zuko se dibujo una sonrisa.

La ropa que ahora usaba le parecía muy extraña, al principio la habían considerado una forastera y le habían tenido piedad a lo mucho esperando sacar algún provecho con los Comerciantes Cabeza de Escarabajo de la tribu Currian, pero pronto pudo curar a una hija de algún navegante, los Hami dejaron de verla como mercancía, pero Song se las arreglo para explicarles que debían llevarla al borde por mas hierbas, prepararon un deslizador para la mañana siguiente y le dieron a una chica aprendiz, Song entendió que el indice de mortandad era alto entre ellos, y que venía a darles una esperanza, una esperanza que no sabía si podía mantener en ella misma. Se supone que llegaría a la gran ciudad.

Se supone que haría tantas cosas.

Al anochecer Song llego cargada de las hierbas que había hallado en el borde, aprecio una cascada, ese lugar le pareció el ideal para vivir (Si es que tenía que quedarse a ayudar a esa gente tosca y fría para siempre) ó al menos llevar allí a Ostrchie para que su salud se preservara. Esas ideas rondaban la cabeza de la enfermera mientras cayo dormida.

Zuko llego a la cámara donde las Ju Dee dormían, dos en cada pequeña cámara dentro de una especie de celda. Zuko halló a Jin pronto, la complicación vino cuando miro a su compañero de cuarto. Era la Campesina de la Tribu Agua, si quería llegar con el Avatar ella era el boleto.

-Tenemos que llevar a las dos.-Le susurro a Ty Lee.

-Solo podemos llevarnos a una, no saldremos de aquí con dos.

-Tenemos que llevarnos a las dos.-Repitió Zuko.

Aang había ensombrecido la mirada. Y estaba haciendo su guardia en la tienda de té. Tenía rato que reemplazó a Smellerbee y su turno duraría hasta el amanecer, la lluvia no había parado desde la tarde y el aire era frío, un frío agudo que se intentaba meter por el cuerpo del monje para hacerle mas daño.

-Aang dejame acabar el turno, cubrete.-Le dijo el joven de las muletas, Jet tenía en rostro tanta culpa como podía haber en un rostro.

-No puedes dormir tampoco Jet?-Fue la respuesta del Avatar.

-Esa pobre chica nos ayudo sin preguntarnos cuando Longshot y Smellerbee me llevaron con apenas un hilo de vida en mi cuerpo.-Le dijo sombriamente, se sento y empino una rama seca que había dado sabor a algún té mas temprano, al introducirla en su boca una energía volvío a el, pero la culpa no se fue.-Ella no debía involucrarse en esta guerra.

-Esta guerra nos involucra a todos.- No hubo mucho sentimiento en la voz de Aang.-Todos estamos en esto por accidente, todos menos yo.

El silencio se elevo entre ellos, la poca luz del amanecer no logro romperlo.

El bullicio matutino también se absorbió por ese silencio.

Cerca del medio día el silencio finalmente cedió, el estruendo de las murallas internas y externas cayendo fue lo que logro vencerlo.

Jet maldijo. Si Katara estuviera allí el estaría curado y buscando a Jin.

El asombro en las calles se torno en miedo, todos los residentes de la casa sabían bien como es que eso pasaba, conocían a perfección esa delgada linea.

Ty Lee entro rompiendo una ventana, Zuko la siguió siendo arrojado sobre la puerta. Sokka fue el primero que miro las dos figuras femeninas no muy lejos de allí sonriendo y mostrando la ubicación de la tienda. Fue el primero en gritar.

Aang no habló al salir con su planeador dispuesto a rescatar a las chicas.

Jet maldijo de nuevo mientras enviaba a Smellerbee y Longshot, mas culpa en su rostro.

La batalla de Ba Sing Sei al fin había iniciado.


	6. Pruebas y Silencios

"_En la batalla cada hombre se tiene a si mismo, es su decisión que hacer con ese único recurso, y es su obligación asegurarse de que tenga ese recurso tan preparado y útil como le sea posible" _

_Los consejos de Pian Dao._

_No le pudo tomar mucho tiempo a Zuko ponerse de pie, pero tampoco le costo mucho a Sokka derribarlo de nuevo. Y el Avatar quien creaba un perímetro alrededor de Katara y Jin no podía prestar atención a esas insignificancias. _

_Cuatro decenas de Dai Li se encontraban fuera del Dragón Jazmín. Jet y Iroh aun en la casa se veían con rostros llenos de frustración. No iban a lograrlo, no sí Aang no despertaba el Estado Avatar, y por lo que sabían todo el entrenamiento había sido un fiasco… O al menos eso era todo lo que Aang les había dicho._

_Sokka se las arreglo para juntar a las guerreras Kioshi y los Freedom Fighters llevandolos hasta donde Aang, Ty Lee y Zuko fueron adentro con Iroh. _

_Aang era la única pieza deteniendo a los Dai Li, los otros solo los distraían. Jet le hecho una mirada sombría a Iroh._

_-Voy con el chico.-Dijo el hombre mayor.-Todos ustedes usen el escape allá atrás, nos veremos ya saben en donde.-Mientras decía esto Iroh se adelanto fuera de la tienda, allí Toph ya había alcanzado a Aang mientras formaban una timida línea de defensa sobre las chicas. Los Freedom Fighters lograron someter a Jin con ayuda de una guerrera de Kioshi, Sokka no tuvo éxito con Katara pues un Dai Li le ataco dejandolo inconciente, Las guerreras Kioshi restantes le cargaron fuera del campo de batalla y cubrieron la retirada._

_Aang y Toph compartieron una mirada (O un gesto mas propiamente dicho) tras la cual levantaron una muralla tan amplia como pudieron, tras ella se perdieron sus amigos en los sotanos creados apenas la noche anterior bajo la gran ciudad. Appa llego volando para llevarse a los tres pasajeros. Aang dio la orden de marcha y luego volvió a saltar convencido de rescatar a Katara. Iroh se lamento en silencio mientras el bisonse te alejaba sin guía alguna perdiéndose en aquel cielo gris._

_-Idiota.-Alcanzo a decir Toph cuando entendió lo que sucedía, Iroh solo guardo un silencio ceremonial._

_La batalla de Ba Sing Sei apenas empezaba y ya la estaban perdiendo._

_No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Aang apareciera en el planeador debajo de Appa, la ropa muy rota, y golpes visibles en su cuerpo. Appa bajo un poco facilitandole montarlo._

_Aang permaneció en silencio el resto del viaje._

_No le fue difícil a Haru identificar a Aang, su aliado, la esperanza del mundo, pero en ese preciso momento prefirió no ayudarlo directamente, intervino en su escape encerrando a Katara, empujándolo hacia arriba, mostrándole una sonrisa que trataba de decir "Ella estará bien" pero cuando llego el momento volvió ceremonialmente a su fila mientras el Maestro Aire se perdía en el cielo, con lagrimas en los ojos. _

_Haru creyó estar llorando sangre._

_Los espasmos de Jin mientras intentaba liberarse aterraban al grupo de viajeros en el tunel, no sentían mucha confianza los unos por los otros, Zuko tenía que mantener a raya a los guerrilleros y Ty Lee iba rodeada de Guerreras Kioshi dispuestas a atacarle a la menos provocación. Jet caminaba lentamente cerrando la comitiva, Sokka se detuvo cuando no pudo mas con aquella tensión._

_-Es cierto, no somos amigos.-Declaro.-Pero si no nos volvemos Aliados podemos ahorrarle el trabajo a los Dai Li y acabar los unos con otros aquí mismo.-Lagrimas secas aun se dibujaban en su rostro._

_Las habilidades de Song nunca le habían parecido algo mas allá de lo normal pero para ese pueblo del desierto eran una marcada diferencia, cuando la suerte la llevo a descubrir una especie de pozo no muy lejos de la roca central (Un pozo donde el agua se mezclaba con las ceras procesadas de los Buitre-abejas creando una sustancia dulzora pero no empalagosa) su status se incremento. La dejaban andar libre por la aldea (Aunque ella prefería quedarse en la sombra que le propiciaba la tienda) y sus alumnas empezaban a aprender lo básico._

_Esta situación le permitió a Song hacer la pregunta que esperaba._

_-Que saben de la guerra?-Le dijo una noche al guardia en turno._

_-El desierto mantiene la guerra lejos de nuestro pueblo.-Le contesto, y se alejo a hacer el recorrido rutinario._

_Song volvió a su tienda preparada para hablar con el jefe de la tribu Hami al día siguiente._

_Justo como lo esperaba no logro dormir ni un poco._

_Para la medianoche Toph ya había armado una fortaleza subterranea, la entrada estaba bien disimulada, las rocas colocadas como trampas. Aang la había ayudado, pero permanecía en silencio. Solo se le oía susurrar._

_-Le falle.-Era lo único que Toph entendía._

_Iroh había permanecido en silencio, como si esperara el momento y la palabra adecuada._

_El otro grupo debía haber llegado hace horas. _

_Fue Iroh el que propuso la idea de los turnos, Aang tomo el primero, el maestro fuego el segundo y Toph el último. _

_Toph no tuvo señales de la proximidad de los otros hasta el amanecer._

_-Es arriesgado llevarla al fuerte ahora.-Decía Zuko entre las sombras, solo estaban el Jet y sokka los otros debían seguir avanzando, atada de pies manos y boca Jin estaba recostada a su lado._

_-Y entonces que?-Contesto hosco el Freedom Fighter._

_-Entonces la curamos.-Dijo Zuko mientras levantaba a jin firme pero suavemente.-No olvides que yo fue quien le pidió a Ty que la sacara.-Ty, sonaba muy extraño no decir el nombre completo, pero eso le había pedido la chica, en alguno de esos difusos discursos de las primeras tres noches. Eso creía Zuko, todo bien podía ser una alucinación.-La curamos aquí._

_Zuko corto la cuerda de los pies, y la tomo muy fuerte del brazo, la llevo hacia delante, hacía la Fuente de las Lámparas. Jin se retorció en otro espasmo. Jet se adelanto a ayudar, pero Sokka llego primero._

_-Me honra aceptar la invitación.-Repetía Jin a veces apenas audible, otras a gritos._

_El plan no estaba funcionando. _

_-Katara me saco del trance; ahora Katara misma esta en trance.-Dijo Jet mientras sostenía la boca de Jin para que no siguiera llamando la atención.-Esta perdida no es cierto?_

_Zuko le devolvió una mirada oscura._

_Jet sabía mucho de interpretar miradas tras años de lidiar con Longshot._

_El escuadrón al que Haru estaba asignado a partir de ese día realizo un recorrido en la zona baja de la ciudad. Poco antes de llegar al mercado donde acababa la patrulla pasaron por una pequeña plaza, una fuente al centro. En una banca no muy lejos había una joven con la mirada perdida y las manos atadas. Vestía un traje tipico del Reino Tierra. No muy lejos en los techos del mercado ardía un traje de Ju Dee, el humo alcanzaba a todo el circulo inferior de la ciudad, y la visión de que era lo que ardía llegaba al menos a 300 metros alrededor._

_Era un desafio, y Haru creía saber de quien. Simplemente ignoro a la chica que tenía pequeños espasmos en la banca, con suerte los otros la tomarían como una loca inofensiva…Con un poco de suerte._

_La oscuridad invadía la mente de Jin. Palabras e imágenes confusas. Algo dentro de ella estaba conciente de todo. Estuvo conciente de cuando los chicos se fueron al amanecer uno por ropa para ella, mientras otro la desvestía respetuosamente, y otro solo miraba, luego le volvieron a poner la ropa y se llevaron la que le habían quitado. Iban a recogerla cuando la patrulla apareció. Ella intento calmarse, algo dentro de ella le dijo que no gritara. No estaba segura de que parte._

_Tras un rato cuando la patrulla se hubo ido, dos de los chicos regresaron y la llevaron en hombros a casa. _

_La llevaron a su pequeña habitación en el improvisado segundo piso de la casa. El chico de la cicatriz se despidió. El otro trato de hacerlo. Pero al final se despidió de los otros y no de ella._

_-No les somos utiles ahora.-Dijo Jet mientras Zuko le daba un ligero agradecimiento en silencio y se desvanecía en la puerta._

_Jet fue a la cocina e intento preparar alguna comida para la chica. El guerrillero no se podía sentir peor. Mas rebajado, pero sus heridas habían sido muy graves. Tardaría en curar, y si nadie se quedaba con Jin (Sus padres habían abandonado la casa o algo) ella moriría. Este era el nuevo comienzo. Esta era la verdadera prueba se dijo el chico mientras se tumbaba en el sillón a dormir un rato._

_Y descanso, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo._

_Azula no estaría contenta cuando volviera de las murallas para descubrir que Zuko había escapado llevandose de rehén a Ty Lee. Mai lo sabía. Prefirió ensamblar un escuadrón de busqueda antes que quedarse a mirar los caprichos de la Princesa._

_Con esos dos en otro lado Mai se había quedado sola en el tablero. Sola con Azula, y esa posición no era la mas deseada por la chica sin sonrisa. _

_-Malditos.-Dijo Mai mientras montaba su lagarto y se ponía frente a un escuadrón de Dai Li y un par de Maestros Fuego de la guardía de Azula._


	7. Planes

"_El Rey loco de Omashu es capaz de controlar toda su ciudad, El ceremonial Rey de Ba Sing Sei es controlado por toda su ciudad, y el lider de los Dai Li tiene su posición sobre un cuchillo, Me preguntan que prefiero? Prefiero tener una hija prodigio del fuego control" _

_Anonimo "Sobre la Politica de las Naciones"_

_El escuadrón se deslizo hacia los círculos externos entre la penumbra que acompaño al día. Mai iba al frente, no podía negar un cierto placer acomodarse en su cuerpo al guiar a un escuadrón, solo un escuadrón, pero para bien o para mal ella tendría algún día el poder sobre un ejercito. Los planes de Mai eran compatibles con los de Azula o con los de Zuko. Pasara lo que pasara._

_Mai apresuro a su criatura y pronto estuvo llegando a los muros de la ciudad, los rodeo hasta llegar a la apertura creada por los Dai Li apenas unos días antes. _

_El numero era desesperado, cada vuelco del camino perdían mas compañeros, Jet y Jin estaban fuera del juego. Katara prisionera, Suki en camino a la Nación de Fuego según los informes de Zuko y Ty Lee. Y nadie confiaba en los nuevos. Si la última esperanza de las cuatro naciones realmente estaba en esa cueva entonces no había mucho que esperar._

_Respuestas, Lo único que Song necesitaba y lo único que se le negaba a manera de enigmáticas frases o de rebuscadas palabras por casi tres semanas. Los Hami tenían razón. No había guerra en el desierto y eso debía bastarle. Su madre no le había enviado buscando ayuda, le había ordenado salvarse e iniciar una nueva vida, eso era justo lo que Song tenía ahora. Escuchaba rumores sobre hijos de lideres de las 4 tribus que buscaban su mano. Cuatro banderas ondeaban fuera de su tienda, cada una con el simbolo de una casa de los Sune; es decir el pueblo de la arena. Los Hami y su estandarte liso, Los Currian con el guinda de los 14 puntos, Los logos en las banderas de los Harki y las Atrim le eran extraños a Song. Se acostumbraba ya a verse las manos envueltas en esas ropas recias. Song temía estarse convirtiendo en una del pueblo. Fue entonces cuando miro al bisonte volador._

_Azula volvió al Palacio para recibir una noticia mala seguida de una peor. Cuando el infeliz encargado de darle las noticias estaba temblando en el piso rodeado de la ira azul de la princesa llamo a los pajes para que le colocaran la armadura. Mai había hecho bien, estaba siguiendo el rastro fresco. Azula simplemente haría lo mas logico y humano iría a apoyar a sus amigas. No iría sola, una tercera parte de los hombres que le eran leales en la ciudad iría con ella, contando a los reclutas que llegaban al puerto esa noche Azula contaba con al menos 100 cabezas para su expedición de Guerra. Ju Dee, la primera Ju Dee permanecería como administradora, era incapaz de traicionarla, con Long Feng en la cárcel no había poder que pudiera comparársele._

_Azula sonrió mientras veía su armadura, un modelo completamente negro resaltar sobre sus ropas rojas. La Princesa envió heraldos a preparar su marcha tan pronto como fuera posible (Media hora dijo ella) y mientras tanto bajo al gran jardín central del Palacio, se divirtió quemando uno o dos sectores de plantas. _

_-Aun tengo a esa miserable campesina para molestar al Avatar.-Dijo en el atardecer de la gran ciudad._

_Los mensajeros confiables no eran abundantes en aquel tiempo, menos en esa ciudad. La guerra había destrozado la honestidad de la mayoría, Jet sabía eso. Para buscar mas Freedom Fighters y ayuda en general solo contaba con el viejo Reto. Reto el mensajero tardo un tiempo en llegar a los muelles donde Jet le había indicado que comenzara su busqueda, pero no tardo tanto en hallar a los sujetos a los que debía entregar el mensaje. Cubierto en la oscuridad de los muelles se acerco al descomunal sujeto que pescaba a lado del niño y les entrego el mensaje casí en silencio. Cuando los chicos terminaron de leer y se levantaron para agradecer al mensajero antes de irse Reto se había ido. _

_Haru fue asignado al escuadrón que iría con la Princesa a cazar a los rebeldes. No necesito mucho reflexionar para decidir no actuar sino hasta estar frente a ellos. Tampoco necesito pensar mucho para entender que sus oportunidades de sobrevivir a la escaramuza se habían visto disminuidas. _

_La guerra por Ba Sing Sei se volvería sobre rebeliones pequeñas. Y si ningún ejercito se organizaba a tiempo para el eclipse la guerra prometía extenderse de la misma manera._

_Haru no era un genio militar, tampoco podía arriesgarse a tentar a los Dai Li a traicionar a Azula, alguno aceptaría, pero quizá no el primero y con eso bastaría para que el acabara atravesado por una lanza. _

_A Haru no le quedo otra opción que avanzar entre las cerradas filas de Dai Li y Maestros Fuego esperando que algún plan le viniera a la mente y que no encontraran al Avatar. _

_-Pero por supuesto.-Dijo Sokka en medio de aquella oscuridad.-Aunque la ciudad esta entre nosotros, la flota de mi padre no esta lejos. Necesitamos soldados no? Bueno coordinaremos el ataque una vez que tengamos acceso a ellos. _

_Iroh fue el que le contesto.-Es un prudente movimiento joven Sokka, yo ire a buscar algunos reclutas por mi lado.-Completo.-Zuko ira conmigo por ahora, así como la amiga de este, para no provocar mayores tensiones entre nosotros._

_-No General.-Dijo Aang rompiendo un largo silencio.-Zuko permanecerá con nosotros para que pueda enseñarme el manejo del fuego. Tenemos un par de semanas para el Eclipse y planeo pelear en la Nación de Fuego ese día._


	8. Caminatas

NOTAS: Primero envió un agradecimiento por las reviews que recibe mi segundo AU elevado. Siempre es agradable tener nuevos lectores! Segundo envió una disculpa por el formato de capítulos anteriores. Los subi directamente del procesador de textos si n editar y parece que algo se corrió por alli. Tratare de no cometer ese error provocado por la prisa de nuevo. Tercero, como el auto promotor desvergonzado que soy dejo el link para el primer fan vid de la serie que hago. No es muy complejo, ni muy largo, es un homenaje sencillo a mi primera gran ship…Una ship que no se vera muy reflejaba en esta fic. /watch?vAeng8JK6sY Ni el fan vid promocionado ni la siguiente obra tienen fin de lucro sino solo por el placer de examinar probabilidades en el mundo de Avatar.

Dime de una fortaleza que no haya costado esfuerzo conseguir o levantar. Te diré como tirarla con un puño de arroz.

General Iroh, El Dragón del Oeste en el Diario del Sitio de Ba Sing Se.

Zuko empezó a enseñar movimientos de respiración y control básico a Aang en la presencia de Iroh . Las aptitudes del Avatar se mostraron aun en ese elemento al que parecía temer tanto, logro hacer llamas de un tamaño considerable y controlarlas, pero aun estaba asustado de ellas. Zuko considero que era suficiente para un día. Disperso a Aang y fue a la tienda que compartía con la acróbata; era una situación complicada.

-Como te fue Zuko?-Le pregunto la chica que estaba parada sobre sus manos.

-No será complicado sabes. Nunca imagine que terminara así.-Contesto el Principe mientras se arrojaba a la colchoneta en que dormía del lado contrario de Ty Lee.

La acrobata se incorporo y en un segundo rodeo a Zuko con sus brazos, el chico sabía que ella solía ser afectuosa con sus amigos pero no podía sino sentirse incomodo.

-Le has dicho ya?-Agrego al suave abrazo que proporcionaba.

-Pensaba en que le dijéramos hoy en la cena, le mencione que había algo que debía mencionarle.-Contesto Zuko mientras se movía bruscamente para sacarse la camisa y cambiarla por una prenda mas ligera que usaría en la cena y para dormir. Ty Lee no se movió de su posición hasta que ambos salieron, el sol moría mas allá de las lejanas murallas de Ba Sing Se.

Los Hami habían encontrado 4 pozos de aquella miel diluida. Song poco había tenido que ver con los descubrimientos recientes, pero aun así iba en las caravanas que lo comerciaban con los Cabeza de Escarabajo Currian. Y los viajeros en los hostales del oasis. Leimi Song la llamaban en ese pueblo, y empezó a aceptar el nombre completo, olvidándose de los bosques del norte.

LA HISTORIA DE LA ENFERMERA

(Los árboles que lloran en primavera)

Era Primavera cuando ocurrió el ataque. Song apenas iba a cumplir los cinco años y se quedo escondida abajo de la mesa cuando escucho las trompetas de guerra. Su madre salió corriendo para la inspección y el discurso. Su padre ya estaba afuera sometido. Incendiaron las casas centrales. Esa era la costumbre. La manera de demostrar que el pueblo no tenía ya gobierno propio y bajo lo cual pasaban a ser colonias de la Nación de Fuego.

Y Song miro las flamas abrazarla. Al principio sintió una sensación grata, un calor profundo. Luego el aire empezó a sentirse pesado y Song sintió mucho sueño.

Fue cuando su padre se arrastro hasta donde ella y la saco, no sin que antes un madero cayera en su pierna, no solo un madero sino un madero ardiendo.

Song recordó la golpiza que recibió su padre antes de ser llevado lejos. La golpiza que recibió por salvarla y desoír el grandioso discurso de inauguración.

Desde aquel día Song considero la marca en su pierna la señal de su falta.

Fue hasta los siete años que la niña descubrió que ya no necesitaba cojear para avanzar. Y a esa edad ya era experta en clasificar plantas medicinales de las venenosas. Pasaba mucho tiempo en casa con los libros de su abuela como única compañía. Song podía leer aunque con trabajo. Y se volvió la única persona en la aldea que podía curar y que podía leer. Esto significo que vinieron buenos años para ella y su madre. A los diez años la chica ya tenía ofertas por su mano del hijo del otrora Alcalde del poblado. Fue entonces cuando las tropas del General Fong llegaron al área. Song que había vivido la mitad de su vida como ciudadana de la Nación de Fuego vestida únicamente con atuendos púrpuras y negros (Los tonos de rojo solo eran permitidos a miembros de la Nación de Fuego) aprendió la belleza de los colores del bosque. El fuerte de las tropas de Fong fue establecido en una montaña mas al norte de la zona. Y durante los siguientes seis años Song supo de la guerra. Pero nunca de una manera directa. Su pueblo quedo protegido entre las tropas de Fong y los fantasmas del Templo Aire del Norte. Sin embargo la chica no tardo en encontrar con cierta frecuencia escuadrones pequeños de la Nación de Fuego que se internaban buscando el templo. Siempre volvían. Sin bajas. Sin carga nueva. Pero la expedición ocurría al menos dos veces al año. Cuando tenía 14 años Song supo que su paz terminaría, aunque pasaron aun dos años antes de que la primera señal llegara.

En una ocasión vio una mancha de humo importante. Mas lejos de lo que habitualmente encontraba las marcas de las expediciones de la Nación de Fuego, y también mucho mas grande. Song calculo que no podían ir hacia la fortaleza de Fong y se sintió segura. Segura de momento. Cuando en su recolección de plantas tres días después hallo las fogatas disminuidas (Se acerco peligrosamente para ver que era aquella expedición) y un ejercito derrotado no sintió esperanza. Ese ejercito derrotado no parecía estarlo del todo, cantaban himnos extraños. LA conclusión de Song se debía a que había piras funerarias por todos lados y muchos de los vehiculos que habían dejado pesadas huellas sobre el pasto no habían regresado.

Ese chico fue la primera verdadera señal.

Aquella fue una tarde extraña Song lo recordaba bien. Supo que no recibía pacientes normales en cuanto miro la marca del joven. Para alguien que había vivido tanto tiempo pensando que su cicatriz era una consecuencia de haber tenido miedo en el peor momento esa era una extraña señal de los espíritus.

Al principio entristeció por el robo de Orstchie luego se enfado. Tuvo tres días para estar enfadada antes de que un escuadrón modesto de la Nación de Fuego se estableciera a las afueras del lugar. Las tropas personales de Azula. Cuando finalmente entraron en la villa una tarde brillante; revelaron buscar a un fugitivo importante. Song no se sorprendió cuando encontró la imagen del chico en los afiches, dejo de estar enfadada en ese preciso momento.

Los soldados se retiraron a la mañana siguiente. Algunos de los hombres no aparecieron junto con ellos. Song siguió los pasos y supo que se dirigían a donde Fong. La guerra finalmente había alcanzado esa provincia.

Se llamo a un consejo al día siguiente. La intrusión de los Maestros Fuego era el tipo de cosas que motivaban uno.

Song hablo primero de el tal Lee, de cómo le había comprado el Caballo Avestruz aunque el dinero que había enterrado ella afuera de la aldea había desaparecido cuando fue a buscarlo esa mañana. Después de las señales que había visto de las marchas de los ejércitos. Song voto porque se retiraran. Pero nadie la apoyo, aun convencidos del poderío de las hordas de Fong.

Cuando todo estuvo decidido Song volvió a casa y durmió como mejor pudo; a la mañana siguiente su madre le había preparado equipaje y le aviso que al anochecer partiría con una caravana de nómadas que pasaba por allí. Estos no tenían un rumbo fijo. Pero ella debía separarse de ellos tan pronto la hubieran alejado de la zona y de Omashu. (Los rumores de la caída de la ciudad no habían alcanzado todos los oidos pero la madre de Song había enviado palomas reales mensajeras desde el primer día que se presentaron los maestros fuego. El ejercito exiliado de Omashu le había contestado)

-Escucha Song, si todos partimos, los ejércitos de Azula y los guardianes de Omashu nos aplastaran. Si informo al pueblo lo que he averiguado el pánico nos destruirá. Si nos quedamos aquí sobreviviremos.-Le dijo siempre en voz baja su madre durante el desayuno.-Si tu te vas podrás salvarte por ahora, librarte del yugo que vendrá, y mas importante llamar al Avatar. Pedirle que no olvide esta provincia.

Song no entendía como su madre podía pedirle tal cosa. Pero no tenía opción. Song obedecería a su madre siempre eso le hizo prometer su padre antes de partir.

Aquella noche Song partió con un grupo bastante exótico de nómadas.

Entre las incoherencias que decían los nomadas Song finalmente halló una especie de canto sobre el Avatar y dos viajeros de piel morena que le acompañaban. Los Nómadas no pudieron decirle mucho, pero Song ´se dedico a trazar posibles rutas en los mapas que le había dado su madre. En las tierras aridas al sur de las propiedades de los Bei Fong se separo de los nomadas. Dos días después miro dos escuadrones de la Nación de Fuego avanzar sobre las praderas. Los Nomadas Aire inconcientes prisioneros entre ellos. Revelando detalles del Avatar a diestra y siniestra.

El Tiempo no corría a su favor. El Avatar estaba probablemente en Ba Sing Se a esas alturas. El Desierto le cerraba el paso. La situación de cualquier territorio al norte le era desconocida.

Song se interno en el desierto porque tenía cualquier otro camino cerrado. Pero pronto encontró ese camino como un callejón sin salida. Un camino tan abierto. Sin ayuda jamás podría salir de allí.

La expedición de Sokka miro a Mai seguir el sendero del norte mientras ellos se escondían repegados a unas rocas. Las guerreras Kioshi le contaron que allí habían encontrado a Azula.

-Bueno ahora seguiremos este bosque hasta llegar al paso de la serpiente. De allí vamos hacia la nueva ubicación de la flota de mi padre aquí.-Señalo el viejo mapa que tenía.-A unas veinte millas de los consulados de Ba Sing Se. Una vez allí planeamos a donde ir.

Las guerreras Kioshi asintieron. Smellerbee y Longshot no protestaron.

-Una cosa mas.-Agrego Sokka en tono sombrío.-Smellerbee se quedara a cargo en cuanto lleguemos al paso. Es muy probable que haya un bloqueo de la Nación de Fuego. Voy a servir de distracción…Una vez allí también voy a buscar a Suki.

Las guerreras Kioshi sentían sus pensamientos encontrados. Smellerbee titubeo; pero Longshot dio un paso adelante y acepto con un movimiento firme de cabeza.

-Necesitaremos una señal para tu padre.-dijo el chico alto.

-Lo se.-Sokka se quito el Bomerang de la espalda y lo entrego con ceremonia al arquero.


	9. Exitos inesperados

"El fuego no te alumbra

Hoy por la noche

Tus ojos luz propia tienen"

Anonimo de la isla Kyoshi

Los sonidos del bosque eran lo único que interrumpía la ingesta de alimentos del pequeño grupo de fugitivos. Zuko sentado a un lado de Aang no podía sino sentirse incomodo. El Avatar parecía un poco mas adaptado a la situación, aunque había un deje de tristeza en su aura y Ty Lee pudo sentirlo.

La acróbata hubiera querido decir algo, sabiendo que eso podía ayudar a su situación, pero algo parecía impedírselo. Entre las sombras de la noche iluminada solo por las estrellas le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Zuko, quien no pudo sino ceder ante esta, extrañado de lo débil que se había vuelto en esos días.

El Príncipe exiliado carraspeó.

-Aang hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo.-Dijo en un tono firme, pero con la voz relativamente baja.

Iroh un poco mas alejado de ellos mostró un pequeño deje de sorpresa mientras volteo a ver a la chica, intentando imaginar la causa de todas estas inquietudes. Iroh lo podía imaginar, de hecho tenía ya sus sospechas: pero la confirmación inminente no pudo sino dibujarle una sonrisa en el rostro maduro.

Aang por otro lado se mostraba sorprendido y sus compañeros sabían que no imaginaba el tipo de cosas de las que le hablaría Zuko.

La expedición de Mai pronto fue alcanzada por los mensajeros de Azula. Le felicitaron por su rápida actuación y le aseguraron que pronto tendría mas hombres y recursos para continuar la persecución. La chica pudo imaginar que Azula le entregaría los hombres personalmente y luego volvería a la ciudad de Ba Sing Se. El peso de la guerra había caído sobre sus hombros en ese preciso momento y eso no le gustaba.

En cuanto el campamento estuvo arramblado Mai ordeno crear un perimetro, intentando tomar las posturas y usar las palabras que la princesa usaría. No confiaba en los hombres a su alrededor, siendo solo la hija de un político y en una situación tan tensa cualquier cosa podía pasar por la mente de esos soldados. Podían asesinarla y provocar así una masacre en el Reino Tierra; solo por diversión.

Mirando el fuego Mai comprendió que el suyo era un pueblo extraño. El fuego le parecía una fuente de luz, y de alguna manera de esperanza en medio de aquella oscura noche en el despoblado. Sin embargo para cualquier ciudadano del Reino Tierra ahora el Fuego sería nada sino una cruel insinuación de la guerra. Para todo el Reino Tierra…salvo por esa chica.

Mai había visto prisioneros de guerra. Tantas veces que se había aburrido de la mirada perdida en sus rostros. Aun las valientes guerreras Kyoshi se habían internado en el rincón mas oscuro de las celdas a meditar, a pensar en el escape, pero no esa chica de Ba Sing Se.

Mai sentía que de alguna manera u otra estaban destinadas a conocerse. Que no importa como se desarrollaran los eventos una de ellas estaba destinada a dejar una marca profunda en la visión de la otra.

Y esta vez era esa tal Jin la que la había marcado.

LA HISTORIA DE LA VENDEDORA DE CERA

(La luz secreta que los otros se negaron a ver)

Jin no podía recordar nada fuera de las grandes murallas de la ciudad. Y sus padres no le hablarían de ello tampoco. Su hermano era el único que le contaría un par de cosas, pero el mismo no sabía lo suficiente como para despejar todas sus dudas.

Secreto. Su hermano Harima siempre le decía que su primera palabra había sido "secreto" que la había escuchado de sus padres decirlo poco antes de que hicieran el viaje a Ba Sing Se y se había quedado fascinada por la forma extraña en que lo decían como un canto de cuna, apenas y escapándose de los labios. Jin había aprendido a amar y detestar su primera palabra durante su estancia en Ba Sing Se.

Estaba rodeada de la palabra. Y a veces le parecía que toda la ciudad estaba formada bajo los pictogramas de esa palabra. No es que Jin supiera mucho de pictogramas, ya fuera leerlos o escribirlos. Pero Harima le había enseñado un par de cosas y Jin estaba agradecida de poder desplazarse por la ciudad leyendo letreros. Pudiendo contar bien el dinero que llevaba su padre a casa. Y cuando llego la hora, siendo capaz de vender las ceras e inciensos aromáticos por ella misma. Cuando Harima se graduó de la escuela básica y se enlisto en el ejercito Jin deseo fuertemente ser un chico y poder ayudar así a sus padres. Harima la escucho llorar un día y le trajo de su siguiente guardia varas cortadas del gran patio exterior de la ciudad y aromas importados de una abadía al norte del Reino para fabricar inciensos aromáticos. Jin se dedico inmediatamente a su nuevo oficio, y cuando hubo terminado de arreglar las varas fue a venderlas. El rostro de la chica de doce años le consiguió muchos compradores y Jin con algo de iniciativa extendió su pequeño negocio a las ceras y velas aromáticas. El dinero no era mucho, pero la chica estaba acostumbrada a que no lo fuera. Lo importante para ella era distraerse y conocer el circulo bajo e incluso después de un tiempo acceder al medio, ayudar a la no muy favorable economía de su familia y aprender de la ciudad. Quizá los aromas de sus sencillas varas de incienso y sus velas pudieran despejarle alguno de los muchos secretos de la ciudad.

-Hermana.-Le dijo una noche Harima muy serio.-A veces los secretos tienen una razón de ser, y no debes de buscar conocerlos, tu que puedes no conocerlos.

Jin se quedo en silencio contemplando las estrellas.

Después de pagar al Dai Li de la puerta de la estación de tren Jin pudo vender sus cosas a los pasajeros que llegaban, la chica a los 13 años encontró una verdadera fuente de dinero. Aun con el soborno al Dai Li (Que sin embargo también le garantizaba que estos no la atacaran y hasta protección de maleantes) que no era nada modesto, Jin empezó a poder darse pequeños lujos y a ahorrar para un vestido agradable.

Podía estar obsesionada con los secretos y haber tenido mas visión que muchas chicas para visitar la estación de tren los días que llegaban los "visitantes" pero en el fondo Jin quería una historia de amor como la de Oma y Shu. Esperaba encontrar a un chico agradable un día. Y Jin rezaba todas las noches. Y trataba de refinar sus modales al despertar cada mañana.

Tras tomar un breve desayuno y limpiar un poco la casa partía a vender casi todos los días, había establecido rutas. Incluso había entablado un par de conversaciones con los Dai Li menos mal encarados, eran hombres fríos, pero hombres al fin y se les podía hacer reír.

Jin les agradaba y podía sentirse conforme de que le sintieran al menos un poco de lastima pues de esa manera estaba segura y solo de esa manera.

Dai Li a veces le sonaba a Jin como una palabra clave para decir secreto.

Se festejo los 14 años de una manera modesta pero a ella le parecía muy adecuada y linda. Y ahorro por muchos meses mientras su negocio prosperaba de forma constante.

El viejo vagón de tren llegaba cuando el sol ya había empezado a descender sobre la ciudad, las sombras aun no se volvían puntiagudas y amenazadoras. Jin esperaba con sus canastas en la mano. Mas "visitantes" que en principio fastidiados del olor de viaje, del olor a sal y arena; compraban varas de una manera compulsiva.

Jin empezaba a ser popular en esos rumbos. Una pequeña caja de sus mercancías había salido con rumbo a la Aldea Makapu , un refugiado había enviado como agradecimiento a una señora ese pequeño embarque y Jin no podía haber sido mas feliz esperando nuevas compras, nuevos pequeños lujos, soñando con salir de la ciudad o que entre su hermano y ella pudieran salir del circulo bajo. Las calles de la media Ba Sing Se empezaban a ser familiares y ya no le veían allí con tanto desprecio. El mundo en verdad cambiaba. Los secretos se desvanecían por primera vez en la mente de Jin, aunque eso no duraría, como tantas cosas en la vida de las personas sencillas.

Del tren bajo un señor mayor vestido de blanco, seguido de muchos hombres vestidos como el o con harapos. Una mujer corpulenta entre ellos. Mientras que los hombres de harapos grises no se molestaron siquiera en mirar a la chica vendedora que acababa de cumplir los 16 años. Los otros hombres mas elegantes sin embargo se detuvieron y casi vaciaron las cestas de Jin, justo como lo había esperado.

El hombre mayor pago sus artículos al final. Jin pudo ver una gran espada enfundada en su cinto. Como había cruzado esa arma en Ba Sing Se. Le pareció un misterio.

-No sabía que a la gran capital la llamaran la ciudad de los muros y secretos.-Dijo el hombre Jin no pudo estar segura si se lo decía a ella o a el mismo, pero las palabras la golpearon fuerte.

-Tampoco yo.-Contesto la chica mientras le otorgaba una pequeña cera de cortesía.-Supongo que eso comprueba que es verdad.-Sus propias palabras la sorprendieron. Tomo su canasta y se fue de vuelta a casa.

En el camino se topó con la fuente en la que sus padres habían tenido sus citas. Se permitió soñar en la luz mortecina del atardecer. Tratando de alejar unos horribles presentimientos de su mente. El rojo del sol y la luz de las lámparas logro calmarla finalmente; emprendió el trayecto a casa.

Allá a lo lejos las guerreras Kyoshi estaban llegando al otro extremo del Paso de la Serpiente. Sokka estaba lidiando con soldados con su machete y sus mazos gemelos. Había despachado a un par al agua y otros yacían inconcientes a sus pies, obra de las guerreras que ahora se desvanecían. Sokka debía distraerlos un poco mas, debía darle a la s guerreras al menos unos minutos mas de ventaja. Por un momento cuando la primera tropilla de guardias estuvo vencida se sintió tentado a huir. "Que tan difícil era correr y alcanzar a las guerreras? Ir por su padre y liberar a Suki con su ayuda?" Pero Sokka tenía que hacer esto por la mala, tenía que probarse, cada minuto contaba para Suki, el no le fallaría, no a ella, no de nuevo.

El siguiente batallón se lanzó sobre Sokka, se defendió lo mejor que pudo, el poco espacio para maniobrar le daba una gran ventaja, allí los números no contaban para nada; allí Sokka podría soportar los embates uno tras otro hasta que los brazos se le entumieran. Pero cuando unos brazos lo sujetaron por detrás Sokka no pudo concentrar su ataque, forcejeo en una desesperación casí instintiva y perdió el equilibrio. El y su captor (Que de alguna manera había trepado por el muro del paso hasta llegar a una posición atrás del guerrero agua) se precipitaron al agua unos 15 metros abajo.

Sokka no tenía armadura. Guardaba su machete en la cintura y era excelente nadando en aguas aunque estas fueran los congelados mares del sur. Su plan había cambiado, pero quizá solo había obtenido una mejor alternativa por mero placer del azar.

Unos minutos después el joven guerrero se aferró a la cadena del barco que realizaba el bloqueo. Y subió por esta hasta llegar a la cubierta. La Luna ilumino sus ojos azules y solo sus ojos azules.

NOTAS: Bueno aquí esta el siguiente episodio, lamento la tardanza. Aire me tiene ocupada la cabeza, tengo muchas ideas para ese fanwork colectivo pero por ahora no las puedo aterrizar asi que recurrí a Edad Oscura donde las cosas fluyen mas naturalmente para mi. Espero que les guste, y que el formato no resulte muy confuso, la historia de Jin continua en su vida después de hallar a Lee pero eso será otro episodio. Comentarios Sil vous plait! Son de lo mas bienvenidos me hace saber que leyeron mi historia y que les gusto o que al contrario algo anda mal y debo afinarlo. Disculpen el Sudo Haiku en la entrada yo lo arme asi que no es perfecto.


	10. Luces nocturnas

Heimi Song despertó cuando la noche aun refrescaba las precarias habitaciones de los Hami. Prefería dormir apenas con unos pantalones delgados de seda para cubrir su cicatriz. "La prueba de fuego" había escuchado que le llamaban los areneros. Sí esa había sido en verdad una prueba de algún espíritu era una prueba cruel.

En el mismo cuarto dormía la pequeña Tai Jun dormía a unos metros de ella. La aprendíz se preocupaba por escuchar cualquier cosa que Heimi Song tuviera que decirle. Song simplemente no podía creer que ningún medico jamás se hubiera acercado a ese pueblo y que hubieran sobrevivido tanto tiempo.

"El secreto es el alimento de nuestra existencia. Si muchas personas mas allá del desierto se enteran de nuestra existencia nuestros días pueden estar contados" Le contesto un día un guardia que cedió a sus constantes preguntas "Hay mas sobre nosotros que lo que puedes mirar" Song no entendió a que se refería hasta que un día de paseo por uno de los pozos encontró los restos de varios deslizadores de arena. En uno de ellos había una especie de escritura runica, la enfermera no pudo descifrarlo pero lo copió y lo llevo en secreto a Tai Jun.

-El fuego prevalece en poder solitario.-Tradujo lentamente la niña. Podía leer como todos los chicos en el pueblo. Por lo visto por toda la falta de salubridad la educación tenía aquí mayor importancia que en todo el Reino Tierra.-El lodo se ofrece a los polos, y también a los resistentes pobladores del mundo. La arena Igual le pertenece a mas de uno para adorarla, para vivir de ella, para defenderse.-La chica hizo una pausa confusa.-Eso es todo lo que dice Heimi Song.-Terminó la chiquilla con un tono amable. No le costo mucho a Song entender que los areneros no comprendían el significado de esas palabras, eran un acertijo para el pueblo como lo eran para la chica. Por mera tradición las colocaban en los deslizadores, no por creencia.

Song por supuesto no entendió exactamente a que se refería el escrito. Sonrió amablemente y siguió impartiendo clases a la niña sobre las hierbas. Con la mente hábil de la pequeña en un mes mas Song tendría a su heredera y probablemente podría continuar su camino. Aunque no sabía que camino era ese. Ese extraño acertijo solo le había creado curiosidad por retar al Espíritu del Desierto y buscar el templo 100 veces enterrado.

-Termu entierra el templo cada vez, y se pierden vidas con esto. Pero siempre vuelve a la existencia porque Termu desea mas vidas y así es como las obtiene. El chantaje de la sabiduría funciona bien con los hombres. Termu se alimenta de esa sed y solo aquel que no busque sabiduría en la sabiduría se salvara.-Esa oración había inquietado a Song desde que la escucho por primera vez al amanecer del tercer día entre los areneros. Luego se volvió un rezo cotidiano.

Termu era un Dios del desierto. Heimi Song iría a buscarle como mensajera de los Hami. Quizá como enviada de los cuatro pueblos Sune.

Sokka jamás había derramado sangre hasta ese día. Se sintió desesperado y un poco vulgar cuando comenzó sus ataques. Pero cuando llego a los niveles bajos de la nave empezó a entender el camino del guerrero.

-La guerra es provincia de los fuertes y solo de los fuertes.-Se repetía cada vez que sentía que su estomago se revolvía con el sonido del hierro hundido o la sensación de la piel y las viseras reventando por acción de su poderosa estocada silenciosa.

El área de celdas estaba frente a el. Acurrucado en las sombras se preguntó cual era el plan de acción ahora. Preocupado en llegar a donde Suki, no había contemplado las necesarias preparaciones para sacarla de allí.

Las guerreras Kyoshi no portaban ya todo el atuendo ritual de la isla. Sokka les había convencido por un traje elegante, mas ligero y menos estorboso. Además en color negro les hacía difíciles de hallar en una oscura noche. Los soldados fuego que llegaron a buscarlas habían caido sin oportunidad siquiera de herirlas. Las chicas se miraban a los ojos perdidos en sombras deseando haber podido resistir de esa manera a Azula. Era su culpa que la capital hubiera caído. Rim la mas joven de ellas tenía una visión en la que una joven morena provocaba la caída de la ciudad al entregar en ignorancia a un defensor al gran dragón azul. El dragón azul le corrompía y lo forzaba a arrasar la ciudad en fuego con el. Aquel sueño se repetía cada noche desde que dejaron la ciudad de las murallas y secretos. Rim no podía entenderlo. Sus compañeras tampoco. Así que guardaban silencio sobre aquella premonición o presentimiento.

La respuesta del Avatar había alegrado a Ty Lee sobremanera. Y el mismo Aang había recibido esperanza en el relato de la chica. Algunos Airbenders, al menos la sangre de estos se había escondido en las cuatro naciones. Quizá solo la acróbata tuviera el espíritu y la habilidad para volverse maestra aire en esa generación; pero pronto Aang hallaría a los mas chicos, en cuanto la guerra terminara. Ty Lee se había controlado frente a Iroh y Aang mostrando solo un ritual agradecimiento; con Zuko de cualquier manera los limites eran un poco mas amplios. Empezó por abrazarlo y contarle lo iluminada que sentía su aura.

Zuko solo sonrió. Ty Lee era demasiada luz para el maestro fuego. No sabía como podía mantener esa actitud tras haber crecido en la perversa corte real de la Nación de Fuego. "Se debe a su linaje" se dijo a si mismo.

Todas sus palabras Ty Lee procuraba guardarlas para ella y Zuko, a manera que el Avatar no la creyera demasiado contenta con el "Probaremos la sangre en tus venas y la habilidad en tu espíritu" Esa era una confirmación para la cirquera.

-Imagina Zuko!.-Le decía casi al oído.-Pronto tendrás que perseguirme a mi, pues seré la última maestra aire. Quiero decir el Avatar es el Avatar el es maestro de los cuatro elementos, pero yo seré la última maestra aire como tal.-La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica se contagiaba a Zuko que seguía lleno de dudas.

-Perseguirte puede resultar una tarea interesante.-Dijo Zuko casi queriendo seguir el juego de la chica, como si un ser completamente diferente se hubiera apoderado de el.

La sonrisa de Ty Lee de pronto no le pareció tan inocente, sus movimientos aun menos. El beso que siguió, la manera en que los dos sintieron una sincronia en el. Todo eso le pareció a Zuko una mala broma del destino.

Dormir en la misma tienda que la chica no estaría bien visto en ninguna nación. No se suponía que Zuko debiera resistir semejante tentación. El mismo no quería hacerlo, y la castaña frente a el no parecía muy dispuesta a seguir los cánones de la realeza (Quizá porque ambos sabían que eran tan falsos como las nobles razones de la guerra) Zuko continuo el beso y empujo a Ty Lee a la colchoneta sobre la que el dormía. Una vez recostada empezó a remover sus ropas, la acróbata moviéndose inexplicablemente acabo sobre el y en el proceso removió su camisa y pantalón. Los dos sonrieron y continuaron los besos y caricias. Aquella guerra no les dejaría muchas alegrías, y siendo realistas quizá no les dejaría con vida al final. Había que aprovechar aquella noche. Ty Lee se entrego a Zuko con pasión y desenfreno, el mañana literalmente no existía.

La noche golpeaba fuerte en la capital del Reino Tierra. Jin abrió los ojos por primera vez en dos días. Se sintió extraña del lugar en que se encontraba. Le era familiar y al mismo tiempo le parecía un dibujo rayoneado y con tinta encima. Lo mismo podía decir del chico que estaba acurrucado en la ventana. No era común pero en ese preciso momento Jin se sintió como si acabara de llegar al mundo. Solo un dolor de cabeza permanecía de lo que ella era, había sido o quizá aun era.

-Quien soy yo?-Se había sorprendido de decir. Jin conservaba su lenguaje aunque no tenía rastros de cómo lo había adquirido.-Sirvo al Rey Tierra y protejo los intereses de la gran Ba Sing Se.-La voz había cambiado a un tono mas frío.

Jet apenas y había volteado a verla.

-Voy a liberar a Katara. Ella podra devolverte a este mundo Jin.-Le dijo planamente. Jin pudo notar algo en sus palabras. Pero no podía decir exactamente que palabra refería ese sentimiento.

-Jin…-Dijo la chica suavemente.-Jin…Vendedora de ceras e inciensos en Ba sing Se…Harima…Tu no eres Harima…Yo soy Jin?-Aquellas frases apenas hiladas dibujaron una sonrisa en el guerrillero que ya casi estaba recuperado.

-Harima fue a la guerra Jin. Me pidió que te cuidara y planeo cumplir mi promesa.-Le dijo y se levanto. Le tendió la mano para que se levantara. Jet estaba presenciando nada menos que un milagro.

-Ver la vida en el fuego y no la muerte.-Agrego Jin sacando a Jet de su concentración.

-Trataremos de hacerlo Jin.


	11. Caida de la noche

Jin pudo levantarse y tomar té al día siguiente. Recordó que el de jazmín le gustaba aunque no era su favorito, e inocentemente le pregunto a Jet si se habían conocido en una tienda de té.

-Recuerdo haber conocido a un chico muy guapo en una tienda de té y tu eres muy apuesto.-Le dijo con una curiosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Jet solo negó con la cabeza.-Hay un lugar que quizá te ayude a recordar, será un poco peligroso pero estoy seguro que te gusta tomar el riesgo.-Le contesto tras un breve silencio.

Jin le sonrió.-Me gusta tomar riesgos, pero solo pequeños riesgos, no me gustaría quedar en medio de la guerra fantasma por ejemplo.

Jet no pudo sino bajar el rostro.

Zuko no estaba al amanecer. Ty Lee lo sabía, desde el momento en que el sueño la venció lamento que no vería al maestro fuego en un largo rato, aun cuando lo rodeo con sus brazos y su pierna derecha Zuko se las ingenió para zafarse sin despertarla. Un par de flores rojas de campo pendían del cabello de Ty Lee quien no pudo sino sonreír. Luego se puso los pantalones y la playera que había dejado Zuko al irse y salió de la tienda. Iroh y Aang habían estado entrenando con fuego control, pequeñas llamas por aquí y por allá lo confirmaban.

Aang volteó a verla ceremonialmente, luego le hizo un saludo a Iroh que se retiro diciendo que era su deber preparar el desayuno.

-A Toph le tomo un par de días enseñarme el control de la tierra. El agua fue un proceso mucho mas gradual. Zuko me enseño lo básico en dos días y hoy al amanecer me dijo que debía partir.-Aang pauso para respirar y sonreir.-Nos veremos el día del eclipse… para entonces debes ser toda una maestra aire, tenemos trabajo por hacer.

Ty Lee sonrió y puso una insinuación de postura de combate. Preparada para defenderse pero sin parecer completamente agresiva.

-Siempre he sido el alumno y nunca el maestro.-Continuo Aang-Pero muestrame que es lo que puedes hacer, y yo te dire como adaptar tus movimientos a los de una maestra aire.

Ty Lee empezó a moverse certera y Aang sonrió, sus movimientos provocaban al viento, solo necesitaba refinarlos. En esa chica, en quien fue su enemigo corría el futuro de su pueblo perdido. Aang se pregunto como pudo acabar una maestra aire en la nobleza de la Nación de Fuego, un caso de particular ironía del destino.

Azula se había retirado hace unas pocas horas y Mai tenía un rastro seguro, llevo a un pequeño escuadrón con ella para verificarlo.

Cuando vio a Zuko de pie sobre una duna lamento no haber entendido antes que el rastro era demasiado obvio.

Mai provoco su lagarto para adelantarse y ordeno a los otros que se quedaran atrás. Ella lidiaría con el personalmente. Preparo su estílelo favorito, uno completamente negro con una punta dorada en la punta.

Zuko no se movió ni desenvaino las dos espadas. Mai sabía suficiente como para saber que no era necesario. Desmonto del lagarto en movimiento y quedo a unos 3 metros del chico de su edad.

El estílelo fluyo a su mano y Zuko desenfundo rápidamente.

-Nada de fuego?-Pregunto la chica en su clasico tono frío y distante.

-No sería justo verdad?-Le contesto el Principe exiliado.

-Querías hablar? Porque no estas usando muy bien mi paciencia.-Protesto ella.

-Es cierto quería hablar contigo.-Dijo el algo desinteresado.-Tu y yo sabemos que no haces esto por lealtad a nuestra grandiosa Nación ni a mi querida hermana. Tu haces esto porque es la única manera en que crees que tu existencia tiene un significado, lo haces por diversión.

Mai soltó una risa mas profunda que la normal y politica que siempre escondía detrás de sus labios.

-Me conoces tan bien.-Se sonrojo un poco.

-Yo puedo otorgarte eso Mai.-Le dijo el apenas y dejando que terminara la frase.-Tu y ese escuadrón vendrán por mi y solo por mi. Te puedo garantizar que será un deporte de lo mas divertido.

-Por favor Zuko!-Dijo ella conociendo sus planes.-Se que los Libertadores se han separado. Tengo informes de un escape en el paso de la serpiente, la mitad de la tripulación de un barco ejecutada, una prisionera liberada. Aquí y allá revueltas en la ciudad. Tienes razón no hago esto por la Nación pero será divertido cazarlos a todos.

-Empieza conmigo.-Cerro el.

-Eso al menos puedo garantizártelo-contesto.-Y mas te vale empezar a correr, para la noche ya estarás encadenado de cualquier manera.

Ya veremos.-Al decir esto dio media vuelta mientras Mai se quedaba en la duna siendo golpeada por el viento. Había algo hermoso en ella. Zuko lamento no poder verlo.

Después de diez minutos la joven llamó al escuadrón que había dejado a unos 300 metros.

-Vengan conmigo vamos por el chico.-Luego hizo una pequeña pausa mientras subía al enorme reptil.-Gunei tu ve a avisarle a los demás que recorran las bahías al oeste del Paso de la Serpiente. Quedas al mando de ellos. Capturen al que encuentren vivo o muerto.-Mai y su grupo desapareció en la noche persiguiendo a Zuko.

Heimi Song se despertó en medio de la noche asustada, los dragones cayendo sobre el desierto, ese era su sueño. Tai Jun se levanto e intento calmarle.

-Que ocurre Heimi Song?

-Es solo un mal sueño.-Contesto ella quitada de cualquier preocupación, pero la chica palideció.

Los malos sueños son malos presagios, decían los Areneros de vez en cuando. Song lamento haber abierto la boca.

Azula junto tropas del Reino Tierra y Fuego frente a ella. Los Dai Li no tuvieron oportunidad de quejarse. La vida de la población estaba en peligro. Se les prometió dejar Ba Sing Se en paz si esta permanecía tranquila y el avatar era capturado. Haru había decidido traicionarlos, solo esperaba el momento en que su vida se desperdiciara menos.


	12. Desplazamientos

EL amanecer trajo a las extrañas chicas al campamento de Hakkoda. Los guerreros no pudieron sino tomarlo como un mal presagio, hasta que la chica mas baja se adelanto se inclino ante Bato (A quien erróneamente creyó el líder) y le extendió el Boomerang de Sokka.

-Su hijo nos ha enviado. La guerra se definirá pronto. El pide su ayuda.-Dijo con frases cortadas y en un tono frío. Hakkoda se adelanto a recibir a estos extraños emisarios, entendió su machete sobre el cuello de Smellerbee dudando de los guerrilleros del Reino Tierra dispuestos a todo para obtener sus metas. Longshot con la misma rapidez apunto una flecha a Hakkoda.

Rim se levanto y hablo sin pedir permiso alguno, la situación requería de ello.-Los dragones han hecho caer la ciudad capital. Cualquier esperanza reside en lo que nosotros libres de las garras de maestros fuego podamos lograr. No es tiempo de gastar nuestra sangre peleando sino contra el enemigo común.

Las palabras de la joven parecieron provocar un poco a Hakkoda pero bajo su arma y el arquero hizo lo mismo.

-Sokka lamenta no poder venir, pero otros asuntos de guerra le mantienen ocupado.-Dijo Smellerbee mientras se levantaba.-Le daremos la información que disponemos y nos ponemos activamente bao su servicio. Sokka aprendió sus estrategias de usted y hasta ahora ha resultado eficiente.

Hakkoda apenas pudo contener la sonrisa de orgullo por el comentario sobre su hijo.-Pasen, tenemos mucho que planear.-Dijo invitandolos a su tienda.

Suki avanzaba con lentitud se veía muy desmejorada y Sokka casi estaba cargándola, pero ya habían llegado a la cubierta. La costa no estaba muy lejos. Es cierto, había un monstruo marino, pero había llegado muy lejos tomando riesgos y debía seguir ese camino, tomo un madero viejo botado en la cbierta y se arrojo al mar con la chica apenas conciente. Luego empezó a nadar, rápido pero agitando el agua lo menos posible. Una sombra alargada sin embargo empezó a moverse lejos al sur, pero avanzando muy pronto.

Heimi Song llevaba ya un par de horas con Orstchie a su lado, el animal estaba desfalleciendo, Song usaba un traje de arenero completo, pronto dejaría al animal en un oasis que debía estar por allí en alguna parte y volvería a llenar la cantimplora, desde allí el viaje solo empeoraría hasta encontrar el templo, ese extraño lugar que los areneros habían llegado a temer.

"Que esperanzas hay de volver? Pocas, pero si vuelves habras adquirido la manera de hacer un deseo realidad" Le había dicho el jefe mientras se fue. Tai Jun había aprendido rápido y los Hami no podían negar que si Heimi Song lograba terminar la peregrinación su prestigio se alzaría sobre las otras tribus y sino volvía, el Desierto simplemente la habría pedido de vuelta tal como la trajo solo para aliviar la peste en la tribu. Ambas eran buenas señales.

El famoso Oasis era a lo mucho un charco de agua afortunadamente cristalina. Un conjunto de rocas n o muy lejos de allí le otorgarían al animal un poco de sombra y Song desenredo una cuerda para atarle allí, pero que tuviera la suficiente libertad como para llegar al oasis y beber. También dejo un plato con semillas seca. Luego de llenar su cantimplora, beber un poco y lavarse el rostro partió, enredándose de nuevo las telas alrededor del rostro mientras caminaba.

Haru apenas y podía soportar ese servicio a la Naión de Fuego. Pero tenía visión, le sería útil al Avatar en su momento, cuando los verdaderos movimientos ocurrieran el podía ser una pieza vital. Ese era el arte de un guerrero, la diferencia entre una escaramuza y la guerra. Si todos los maestros tierra lograran tener eso en mente quizá la guerra habría terminado hace mucho. Una sombra se movía fuera de la muralla del circulo central. Haru lo miro. Es cierto servía a la Nación de Fuego pero podía salvar a ese miserable. Descendió en un movimiento y quedo frente a frente con un larguirucho y muy esbelto joven que sujetaba dos ganchos. No tenía oportunidad pensó Haru, en seguida noto que el chico había sido herido de gravedad hace no mucho tiempo.

-Vete ahora chico, no lograrías pasar.-Le dijo Haru en un tono verdaderamente serio.

-No puedo evitar la batalla. Si soy el último ápice de conciencia en la ciudad mas me vale demostrarlo no?-Le contesto aquel extraño guerrillero.

-Pero yo puedo; si eres el último punto de conciencia en la ciudad mas me vale que permanezcas con vida y no te desperdicies en una idiotez como tratar de atravesar este circulo ahora mismo.

El chico pareció asombrado-O quizá no soy el único después de todo.-Dijo.

-No lo eres pero tienes que aprender a buscar el momento preciso.

-Me informaras cuando será ese momento?

-Espero que lo sepas, ese instante mas me vale aprovecharlo en cosas mas…ummm productivas?

-Tienes razón Dai Li. Escuchar no es algo común entre ustedes. Creere en ti, por ahora. Pronto habra fuerzas en la ciudad para levantarse sabes.

-Bueno coordina tu atque con los de afuera…Llama al Avatar.

-El Avatar vendrá, o no vendrá. El momento adecuado puede tenerle en otro lugar, haciendo otras cosas mas…adecuadas.

-La Princesa sabe.

Tras decir esto Haru desapareció en una estela de roca y subió de nuevo a la muralla.

"La Princesa sabe" y no se que podrán hacer contra eso todos los hombres libres de las Cuatro Naciones. Se quedo pensando hasta que otro Dai Li fue a reemplazarle en la guardía nocturna.

Jet llego un poco adolorido a la Fuente, allí había dos figuras encaramadas en una esquina.

-Es bueno verlos.-Les dijo con un tono algo alegre.-Siganme, vamos al refugio.

Jet se odiaba cada día por haber llevado la guerra a esa chica. Harima se las haría pagar, pero también estaba seguro de que Jin no estaría a salvo con nadie mas.

Cuando llegaron jin estaba levantada limpiando un poco, como si no le pareciera extraño hacerlo a mitad de la noche.

-Estos son unos amigos Jin.-Le dijo Jet sorprendido de verla de pie.-Nos iremos pronto te lo prometo.-Jet se sentía culpable, la culpa era algo que había aprendido hace poco. Era la lección que Jin le había dado.

Appa se elevaba por los aires en el bisonte volador. De principio había llevado a Ty Lee y a Iroh hasta donde el hombre le dijo que encontraría a unos viejos amigos, ahora volaba solo buscando a Zuko. Cuando se encontró con la partida de Mai como puntos en medio de las planicies les dio una vuelta y se escondió tras las nubes que pudo hallar. No muy lejos encontró al principe caminando con paso errático. Esta era una jugada arriesgada, pero Aang se la debía a Zuko.

Descendió justo frente a el.

-Creí que podrías usar el transporte.-Aang parecía algo triste con la decisión pero seguro de esta.-Solo cuidalo sí? De cualquier manera en cuanto llegues al desierto los Areneros no se atreverían a tocarlo de nuevo. Quizá hasta te ayuden.

Zuko estaba confundido.-Hay una expedición de busqueda entre nosotros y los demás. Que pretendes?

-Entre mas cerca del peligro…Mas lejos del daño. No retrocedere, mi camino me lleva por esas montañas.-Señalo la masa geografica que dividía la estepa seca del desierto total.-Luego encontrare a tu tio en un punto de reunión. Desde allí debemos hallar a los otros y planear los movimientos del Eclipse. Quisiera verte en el campo de batalla.

-Lo estaré. Probablemente en Omashu.

-Nunca imagine que nos dispersaríamos tanto.-Replico el monje.

-Bueno si cada uno logra movilizar personas en lugares y aldeas distintas y remotas las esperanzas aumentan no lo crees?

Aang sonrió. Luego le extendió la mano a Zuko.-Es un detalle de Ty Lee lamenta no poder dártelo en la mano.

Zuko sonrió.-Gracias.-Una mirada un poco oscura apareció en su rostro.

Se quedaron mirando un rato, luego Zuko empezó a avanzar.-Mai viene pisandome los talones. Mas me vale apresurarme en el Desierto y no agotar a tu bisonte.-Subió a el y se elevo por los aires. Aang uso el planeador para llegar hasta una saliente ya inalcanzable de la montaña. De allí trepo.

-Bueno Malu es hora de que reveles tus secretos, aunque tu persona ya este en el mundo de los espíritus creo que tu sabes porque la nobleza de la Nación de Fuego alberga sangre nomada.-Se dijo el maestro aire.


	13. Cambio de Planes Descubrimientos

NOTA: _Sobre las inconsistencias y los plotholes. Despues de sentirme ofendido por los plotholes en el final de Avatar me siento apenado en reconocer que existen tales plotholes en esta historia. Por un lado el nombre del caballo avestruz de Song cambie de un capitulo a otro como es mas que obvio el nombre se refiere a Orstrich la palabra en ingles para avestruz. Anyway a partir de ahora Orscie funcionara como nombre. En el primer capitulo donde Song es llamada con el apelativo Sune este es Leimi y posteriormente se pasa a Heimi. Dejare el segundo pues ha aparecido en mas capitulos. Hay un error en la captura de los nomadas cantantes se les atribuye de Nomadas Aire esto obviamente no aplica, de momento los úncios maestros aire en este fic son Aang y la querida Ty Lee. Aunque eso bien podría cambiar tan pronto como en este capitulo._

_Por otro lado en algun lugar se indican a LAS ALUMNAS de Song. Este no es el caso. Solo Tai Jun cumple esta función entre los Hami_

_Referente a los Hami. Bueno son una de las cuatro tribus de Arena. Los Currian son la sección que alaba a los escarabajos y las otras dos tribus aun no han aparcido ni en el fic mucho menos en la serie. Sin embargo los cuatro pueblos son Sune una simple distorsion de Sol indicando que son gente que resiste al sol o una idea entre esas lineas._

_La casa de Jin queda sospechosamente solitaria entre los primeros capitulos y el regreso de Jet con ella tras el lavado de Cerebro Dai Li. De un bosquejo abandonado._

"Poco se dijeron Jet y Harima, pero este salio de la casa junto con su padre para unirse a las tropas del Rey Tierra. Convencido de que la Nación de Fuego había hecho algo con su hermana. Podría aber culpado a Jet. Pero Jin le había mostrado a Harima algo sobre tener compasión de los factores externos a una tragedia"

-No fue la Nación de Fuego Harima, los Secretos de los Dai Li son los que han puesto a tu hermana en esta condición, he enviado a mis dos amigos a buscarla.-Le dijo Jet mientras se marchaban.

Harima no pudo sino reir ante la ironia.-Voy a pelear esta guerra fantasma esperando que mi hermana pueda vivir en un mundo posterior a la guerra. Aseguremonos de que viva si Jet?

El Freedom Fighter no pudo sino contestar con una turbia sonrisa.

Ji_n vivia con su Padre y Hermano, su madre había sido enviada lejos cuando la ocupación empezó de esto se ocuparia el segundo capitulo de Jin. La mención de "Sus padres se habían ido o algo" Mas bien indica "Su familia ya se había ido o algo" Con Jet conociendo los planes de Harima y su padre de servir a los ejercitos que supuestamente estaba juntando el mismisimo Rey de Ba Sing Se._

_En una aclaración, la aparición del Bisonte Volador sobre Song ocurre tres semanas después de que la albergaran los Hami. La escena no ha sido dejada de lado sino que aun no ha ocurrido…Pero como podran imaginar esta a punto de ocurrir._

_Parece que esas son todas las aclaraciones sobre la continuidad del fic, de nuevo me disculpo por estas, debidas a un error de dedos o mas aun a confusiones de historias (Su familia se había ido o algo es una alusión probable en mi mente a Los Días en Ba Sing Se por ejemplo)_

Contar historias es un don, y como todo don; existe una carga inherente a ello. Contar la historia de uno mismo es el mayor acto de soberbia o el mayor acto de humildad.

Malu La Bruja Memorias recopiladas por el mismo Avatar Aang

--

Song buscaba algo a que aferrarse pero no veía tal cosa. A lo lejos la arena parecía formar círculos no naturales y ese era el único indicio (Si es que lo era) de algun templo enorme dedicado al conocimiento y a la preservación de este. Y solo de este.

Termu aprecia el valor de las palabras y las ideas de las que son capaces nuestras bocas y nuestros corazones. Pero no aprecia a estos por si mismos. Cuando tiene las ideas se deshace de lo que no le es útil.

Heimi Song de pronto vio algo elevarse en medio de aquella inmensidad que ya había perdido el color con los lentes contra sol de los Sune.

Una enorme aguja estaba surjiendo de la tierra misma. El suelo alrededor de Song se estremeció. Basto un momento para que la chica trastabillara y cayera de bruces, al levantar su rostro alcanzo a mirar algo agitarse en medio de la gran aguja que se había levantado al inicio. Mientras Song misma empezó a elevarse en lo que parecía una especie de cúpula trato de encontrarle forma a aquella bandera ondeando en el pico mas alto. Pronto deseo no haberlo intentado. Un esqueleto arañado por la arena y lastimado por el sol tomo forma. Esta ataviado como un hombre prominente del Reino Tierra. Los ojos estaban desorbitados. Heimi Song conoció lo que era el terror solo entonces. Hay muchos males de los que son capaces los humanos. Pero lo que Song vio le pareció mas tetrico. Cuando ya el gran templo se había alzado una figura negra salio de una de las cupulas mas lejanas a Song, mientras se elevaba por los cielos mirando hacia otro lado Song se deslizo cuidadosamente y entro en el gigantesco lugar.

Por una ventana Song miro a ese ser lanzarse por el indefenso Orscie y se maldijo mientras aquel ser lo atrapaba y lo devoraba sin el mayor esfuerzo.

Corrió esperando hallar pronto algo, lo que fuera, un solo pergamino que hiciera que su peregrinación y el sacrificio del animal valiera la pena. Se arrojo varios rollos en los pliegues de su traje Sune y busco alguno que le pareciera de peculiar interes, la primera sala pertenecía a la herbolaría. Cuando avanzo a la segunda (Siguiendo en su mente un sendero que la llevara a una ventana contraria al lado en que Termu se encontraba) hallo algo sobre maestros Aire, tomo un par de rollos y finalmente cuando llego al lugar por el que pretendía salir sintió el lugar sumergirse de nuevo con un estrepito que la lleno de miedo. Tomo una especie de libro de un estante y se precipito a la ventana, las dunas recibieron su caida pocos metros abajo y presa del panico Song se incorporo y corrió sin ninguna dirección verdad, completamente ciega a su destino. La tormenta de arena la tiro cuando la superficie casi se había perdido en la arena. Song miro una sombra negra apunto de entrar al Templo por la cupula bajo la aguja que aun tenía el cadáver como bandera. Pero la sombra se detuvo mirando en dirección a Song y esta se aterro. Había robado conocimiento de Termu y este no necesitaba esa excusa para desaparecerla. Quiza entre la tormenta de arena Song no parecía sino una roca mas o un punto insignificante y muerto. Termu se enredo en las ventanas de la delgada forma arquitectónica y se deslizo en su templo. Song no pudo moverse por un rato cuando todo hubo desaparecido (Salvo el cadáver del hombre que la arena había atrapado en la superficie empezó a reptar lejos de allí, aterrada, bajo la luz crepuscular. El pueblo mas cercano de los Sune no era Hami sino Atrim. Song no dudo ni un momento en usar la poca o mucha influencia que le diera su posición con los Hami. Llegaría alrededor de la medianoche.

--

-Cual es nuestro destino General Iroh?-El respeto en la voz de Ty Lee hacía que Iroh se sintiera en verdad un fuerte general otra vez. Si ella era un Maestro Aire era un Maestro Aire peligroso pues sabía mucho de las tecnicas de persuasión de Azula, hasta ahora se había mostrado confiable, y Iroh confiaba en que tenía un buen corazón, pero cuando Azula se pusiera frente a ella quizá se complicarían las cosas.

-Vamos a los muelles mas cercanos a la Nación de Fuego. De allí buscare aliados y esperaremos a Aang.-contesto el viejo.

-No entiendo porque no pude ir con el, ni acaba su entrenamiento en el Fuego ni termina el mio.

-Si los rumores que recibí son ciertos tu saldras beneficiada Ty Lee, Aang esta buscando técnicas Aire que el no tuvo la oportunidad de aprender.

La acróbata parecía satisfecha con la respuesta.

--

El ejercito frente a Toph era considerable, considerable y nada mas. Estos hombres querrían liberar la ciudad capital el día del Eclipse y no antes. Su estancia allí era una perdida de tiempo, ella debía ir con Aang para cuando el eclipse les abriera una ventana de oportunidad. Y por ahora el saqueo y la guerrilla le parecían insignificantes. Aunque quizá…quiza esto haría que Azula alejara sus ojos de una invasión a la Nación de Fuego. Talvez esto ayudaba de alguna manera. Toph se sumergía en esos pensamientos antes de dormir. No sabía porque tenían que dividirse. En medio de otros maestros tierra Toph se sentía terriblemente sola.

--

Suki despertó en medio de una arboleda. Sokka estaba recargado en un árbol cercano...sangrando.

-Sokka! Sokka! Sabía que ibas a rescatarme.-La visión de la sangre del brazo de Sokka alerto a Suki.-Ven aquí dejame curarte se algo de medicina sabes?

Sokka sonrió. Había recibido una mordida de una serpiente de mar (Afortunadamente una menor a la que había encontrado la primera vez que cruzó el paso, pues sino estaría ya muerto.

-Estaremos bien eh Suki? Pero mucho me temo que estamos en el lugar menos adecuado del mundo para ayudar a Aang y los otros.

Suki mantuvo una sonrisa mientras curaba a Sokka. Luego lo beso tiernamente y le dio un masaje en la espalda hasta que estuvo apunto de quedar dormido.

-Al amanecer veremos que acción tomaremos; descansa por ahora, que has hecho mucho en una sola noche.

-Sabes.-Le interrumpió el chico de pronto.-Creo que si he hecho grandes proezas…Pero no me siento tan cansado ya.-Sonrio.

-En ese caso quizá puedas seguir haciendo proezas guerrero del sur.-La mirada de Suki termino con un beso largo y apasionado que Sokka solo rompió por un momento.

-Puedes apostarlo-Dijo y luego continuo el beso y las caricias.

--

-Solo quedamos nosotros. No tengo mucho tiempo para planear las cosas, ni tampoco tengo razones para creer de verdad en la palabra del Dai Li.-Les decía Jet a sus hombres.-Yo ire a avisarle a la resistencia lo que la princesa sabe. Dejaremos esta casa, la chica no debe involucrarse mas en esta guerra.

El chico y el gigante sentados frente a el se sintieron confundidos.

Jin estaba escuchando desde su cuarto y bajo tan pronto como le fue posible. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas.

-Tu sabes de la guerra…Me lo has guardado en secreto, estoy yo en la guerra Jet? Tu sabes quien soy?-Las preguntas de Jin la mostraban alterada cual jamás había estado desde las convulsiones por el lavado de cerebro Dai Li.

-La Guerra llego a ti Jin, nosotros tuvimos que salvarte de ella. Tu perdida de memoria es un remanente del tratamiento Dai Li…Te habían seleccionado como Ju Dee.

Jin entendía todas esas palabras. E incluso le empezaban a traer recuerdos.

Se tiro al piso y Jet intento acercarse.

-No tienes que irte, pero tenemos que ir por la otra chica, la que era de la tribu agua…El Avatar quería algo de ella no?-Contesto sorpresivamente.

-El Avatar la quería a ella, pero no podemos llegar a donde esta, por ahora debemos esperar.

-Claro que puedes llegar porque yo puedo llegar.

Jet no entendía porque la mente de Jin ahora parecía obsesionada con ayudar a Katara, pero de cualquier manera era mejor que quedarse a mirar.

-Pipsqueak, Duque, ustedes avisenle a la resistencia que se preparen para una pelea con los Dai Li si quieren pelear aquí en Ba Sing Se durante el Eclipse. Jin y yo iremos por Katara.

--

El monje no podía estar mas agradecido de ser un maestro tierra, la ubicación de las cuevas de Malu era casí inaccesible aun para un maestro Aire. Pero con las habilidades de Maestro Tierra estaba alli en menos de una jornada. A lo lejos en el Desierto le parecío ver un gran movimiento de arena, un tornado o una tormenta de dunas. Ojala Zuko no tuviera problemas con ello. Aang se sumergió en las camaras secretas y halló un lugar decorado como los templos aire aunque con mucha menor tecnica. Este era un lugar habitado en definitiva por un Nomada hace no mucho tiempo.

Había libros tirados por todos lados, a Aang le esperaban horas complicadas clasificando que material le sería útil a el y su nueva aprendiz. Algo en ese lugar le hizo pensar en Katara, desearía poder haberla salvado. Aunque por todo lo que sabía Toph podría haberlo logrado ya. Deseaba ver a sus amigos de nuevo, cuatro días antes del Eclipse.


	14. Previsión

NOTAS: En esta ocasión no habrá una pagina completa de aclaraciones. Solo aclaro todos los fics de hoy tendran un toquesin Zutarian y estan dedicados a Ailiniel GRAX por el Jinko, espero que entre tres escritos le haga algo de justicia)

Al filo de la media noche las pequeñas construcciones de los Atrim. Eran quizá la sección mas pequeña de los areneros. Su encuentro con el Avatar les había dejado con apenas 6 deslizadores, estaban tan cerca de la Bestia…Heimi Song se pregunto porque esa cosa no había atacado a los pueblos del Desierto aun. Pero muy probablemente esas cosas jamás las sabría. Se pregunto si aquel esqueleto ahora perdido entre la arena del desierto habría encontrado respuesta a sus preguntas.

Casi arranco sus vendas del rostro y se quito los lentes. Su cabello deshidratado pronto tendría que ser cortado pues ahora era apenas una forma pajosa tras su cabeza. Tomo un poco de grasa guardada en un recipiente metalico en sus pantalones y lo unto en su cabello, quería verse tan majestuosa como pudiera con este pueblo extraño. Song poco necesito esos arreglos. Llegando a la aldea y tras una inspección de rutina fue conducida a una habitación lujosa que estaba disponible para aguardar una audiencia con el lider a primera hora de la mañana

-Sientase como en casa Heimi Song.-Le dijo el guardia cuando la dejo, un paquete de ropas nuevas con lineas de verde en las mangas le esperaba, había estado allí lo suficiente como para saber que ese era un gran honor. El tono del guardia también era muy buena indicación.

Song saco los pergaminos uno por uno esperando hallar algo que pudiera siquiera hacerle justificar la muerte de su pobre caballo avestruz.

Zuko llevo a Appa al pequeño hostal en el desierto… no sabía porque el Avatar le había confiado a su bisonte. Se sentía un poco incomodo, pero supuso que al Avatar le era mas fácil desplazarse de otra manera; su camino por otro lado lo llevaba directamente a Omashu donde libraría su batalla el día del Sol negro, Zuko se quedo pensando en la envidiable arquitectura de Omashu. Y en la leyenda de su fundación…Una historia agradable en verdad, de cuando el amor no solo no era quebrado por la guerra, sino que tenía las facultades de desarmar pueblos enteros…una bonita leyenda sin duda…y nada mas. Zuko no podría quedarse con Ty Lee por ejemplo cuando todo hubiera terminado, Mai era la opción mas coherente. Ty Lee tendría que hacer raices como la otra mitad que era. Mai era la opción mas coherente…Solo espero que Aang mirara las cosas tan fríamente como el. Lo había visto de lejos mucho tiempo y sabía que sentía algo por la maestra agua. Pero eso no era lo correcto. Katara ademas no parecía muy convencida con el chico.

"Si las leyendas como la de Omashu fueran ciertas…ella y yo de seguro acabaríamos con nuestro amor esta guerra" penso…Y sonrió un poco con la idea antes de dormir..

El mundo era un conjunto de sombras para Ju Dee, recordaba poco sobre haber vivido en un ciudad externa al Reino Tierra llena de arena blanca…Le era difícil recordar su propio rostro. Si las otras chicas a su alrededor eran un ejemplo entonces tendría ojos verdes o castaños y un color moreno en la piel…Recordaba haber volado, y haberse sumergido en el oceano, recordaba casí ser el oceano mismo. Pero no entendía el porque de esos recuerdos…Recordo que tenía un hermano, y que un chico molesto siempre la había perseguido, un chico lindo con una cicatriz…Había dejado todo eso cuando llego a la Gran Capital. Lo había dejado todo para ayudar al Avatar en su misión de paz. Algo dentro de ella sintió un resentimiento contra el Avatar, aquel ser tan lejano en su mente, no podía darle un rostro, pero podía estar enfadada con el de cualquier modo…y cuando lo viera claro que lo reconocería, y se haría oír.


	15. Encrucijadas

Jin recordaba el lugar, su ubicación, pero las imágenes que le llegaban eran borrosas y por cierto dolorosas. Caminaba tan firme como podía, conciente de que estaba involucrada en esa fea y enorme Guerra Secreta.

Cuando por fin llegaron a los drenajes que podían llegar a los tuneles Jin soporto los hedores tanto como pudo, aun cuando Jet le ofreció retirarse ahora que había indicado el camino.

Era una prueba para Jin, ella quería salvar a esa pobre chica mas allá de lo que le dijera Jet sobre ella y su importancia para la causa.

-Me parece que ha sufrido mucho, y aun le queda mucho por sufrir…No crees que merece que la saquemos de allí juntos y le demos un poco de paz antes de enviarla afuera de las murallas a las campañas totales y el peligro?-Le dijo a Jet la noche anterior.

-El peligro esta adentro de esta ciudad.-Había contestado el.

-No creo que puedan hacer mucho contra ti, me haces sentir segura en este mundo cambiante.-Jin agrego una de esas sonrisas que tanto confundían a Jet.

-Bueno, creeme de ella no podría defenderte muy bien Jin, y los grandes nombres de esta guerra le darían batalla a ella y bastante.

-No importa sabes. De todos modos me siento segura.

Finalmente tras mucho caminar por las orillas de aquellos tuneles sucios lograron encontrar una entrada, deseaban tener un maestro tierra. Pero no había tiempo para eso, Jet la retiro como pudo con sus ganchos y descendió luego ayudo a bajar a Jin, Y una vez adentro cuidaba cada uno de sus pasos como si de ello dependiera todo. Jin no pudo sino sentir la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas. Le importaba a alguien. No a cualquiera sino a uno de los guerreros de esa situación tan oscura. En verdad Jin se sentía segura a lado de Jet, le sonrió de nuevo en la completa oscuridad.

Jet la miro de vuelta tratando de usar aquellos encantos que desplegaba en los bosques. La visión del tunel le opacaba la mente. Se veía mas oscuro, mas torcido, mas complejo que las instalaciones del Lago, y de estas Jet apenas y había salido. Muy en el fondo de su ser algo le dijo que quizá no debía desafiar al destino esta segunda vez. La sonrisa de Jin le animo a continuar. Talvez no habría viaje de regreso…

Iroh cuidaba de Ty Lee como si fuera el mas valioso tesoro del mundo, en realidad estaba cercana a serlo. La sabiduria de la Orden del Loto Blanco lo asombraba, había escuchado del Proyecto Bah de la semilla perdida en medio de las flamas…Pero no creía que hubiera tenido éxito. Al parecer Sozin había estado rodeado de sangre Nomada desde el Principio. La misma hermana de Ursa, los padres de Ty Lee los descendientes del General Kuzon, todos estaban involucrados en la chica frente a el, muchos de manera secreta claro.

Si sus 6 hermanas tuvieran el mismo espíritu activo y alegre que ella había esperanza de devolver el equilibrio al mundo…

Solo lamento que Zuko tuviera que dejarla ir.

La mezcla con un Maestro Fuego de tan alta estirpe como el solo arruinaría el programa.

El amor debía ser sacrificado en tiempos de crisis.

Iroh le sonrió a la acrobata que se había quedado mirandole mientras el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-El amor brilla mas fuerte en la oscuridad.-Le dijo el, la frase de la leyenda de Oma y Shu lo golpeó como el mejor consuelo para la chica.

-Pero también brilla por menos tiempo.-Le contesto ella muy seria, luego sonrió.-Falta mucho tiempo para saber si habrá un mundo que reestablecer no lo cree General?

A Iroh le sorprendió al seriedad de la chica. Los escritos de los últimos maestros Aire les pintaban justo así, capaces de bromear y reir y amar profundamente pero muy serios en las conversaciones de guerra.

Ojala el avatar hubiera aprendido un poco mas de ellos.

Los sueños de Ju Dee sobre barcos partiendo, sobre construcciones muy basicas ensambladas por su hermano, sobre muchas mucha arena blanca se repetían provocandole dolor de cabeza, hasta que finalmente la puerta de su celda se abrió. Ju Dee levanto la mirada para hallar a una mujer vestida de negro con toques dorados.

La Princesa Azula había llegado, Las últimas tres noches se la había llevado para someterla a tratamientos de tortura en el Palacio. Debía ser un honor, pero esos recuerdos de arena blanca le decían que eso era incorrecto.

Detrás de la muje apareció una chica que reconoció como una compañera Ju Dee. Y un chico que se le hizo vagamente familiar como un sujeto que le desagradaba a su hermano pero le había agradado a ella hasta que le rompió el corazón por causa del avatar.

-Maldito Avatar.-Alcanzo a decir Ju Dee

Jet no había tenido tiempo de retroceder una vez que Jin lo condujo al pasillo donde estaba Katara.

Azula estaba frente a esa celda abriéndola. Antes de que su presencia fuera descubierta por los Maestros Fuego que le acompañaban Arrojo a Jin a la oscuridad indicandole que se marchara y aniquilo al primero de los Enemigos, el otro volteó solo para hallar su fin con la punta interna del gancho, el otro ya amenazaba a Azula quien se quedo quita un momento y luego sonrió.

-Tu no puedes hacer nada conmigo muchachito rebelde.

Jet le sonrió, su flirteo volvió a el.

-Talvez no preciosa, pero no es como si tuviera que vencerte para ganar.

Ju Dee se había escabullido y daba vueltas en los tuneles oscuros siguiendo la sombra de Jin quien cuando hubo pasado un trecho la espero la tomo de la mano y la guió a la salida.

-Además algo me dice que te mueres por la diversión que te puedo dar…quizá eres mi enemigo…Pero no me negaré a tan linda dama verdad?-El tono de Jet era tan hiriente como inquietante.

Azula le sonrió.

-Al fin alguien a quien vale la pena matar eh? –A este guerrillero mas le valía ser mas entretenido que las guerreras Kyoshi o la Campesina de la Tribu Agua.

Los ganchos de Jet empezaron a desviar rafagas de fuego en seguida.

Azula empezó a arrojar patadas bien cuidadas que Jet lograba evadir.

-Al fin alguien que vale la pena matar.-La Princesa volvió a sonreír.

Jin saco a Katara por los tuneles de drenaje. Una vez en el circulo medio Jin se dejo llevar por el panico en silencio.

No podía ir a su casa verdad? No era segura la ciudad. Sin Jet a su lado parecía tremendamente oscura.

Katara se sentó a su lado jugueteando con los charcos a sus pies. Sin expresión aun en sus ojos.

-Jet.-Alcanzaron a decir las dos al mismo tiempo casi como si fuera un soplido mas del viento nocturno.

Song había vuelto a su aldea con el agradecimiento de los Atrim, una bandera de cada pueblo de Los Areneros Sune había sido puesta fuera de su tienda en señal de su compromiso…

Aun se hallaba necesitada de respuestas.

Fue en ese momento que el bisonte volador sobrevoló el desierto. Song uso sus últimos recursos para llamarle.

Cuando logró que bajara sin embargo, se encontró con un tripulante y uno solo, y no era el Avatar…Nadie lo podía saber mejor que ella.


	16. Sorpresas non gratas

Jin se llevo a Katara tan lejos de allí como le fue posible. De cualquier modo se sintió condenada. Le quito a la chica los principales signos de vestiduras Ju Dee, pero esos ojos azules, no era común ver a la chica y esta permanecía en el trance. Jet tenía que llegar. Aparecería herido claro, con alguna cicatriz quizá. Jin cerró los ojos y se sorprendió imaginando un rostro diferente llegando a rescatarlas.

Se sacudió el pensamiento de la cabeza y con terror observo la forma de un Dai Li que venía directamente a ella. La había visto ya. El suelo le rodeo el brazo y sintió como se sumergía. Muchos recuerdos le volvieron con esa sensación…todos desagradables.

Song camino firme hasta donde el tal Lee se había plantado con una sonrisa difícil en el rostro y le soltó una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

Sintió que podía culparlo de la muerte del pobre Orstchie y de la caida de su pueblo, de su exilio en el desierto, de todo.

Luego le golpeó en el pecho y se soltó a llorar.

Zuko intento abrazarla o calmarla, pero ya tenía a dos areneros envolviéndolo en suaves capas de arena tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y así le aprehendieron y lo llevaron con el jefe.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba rodeado de areneros y no pudo sino fijar su mirada en Song en una esquina, los ojos eran lo único que escapaba de la sombra.

Pero esos ojos ya no eran tan amables y dulces como lo habían sido.

Zuko asintió, admitiendo para si mismo que quizá había hecho demasiado mal, y que no podría remediarlo todo.

La chica estaba paralizada. Haru no sabía que hacer, habían escapado del cuartel de los Dai Li, eran chicas Ju Dee pero parecía que aun no habían procesado a una de ellas.

No conocía de ningún lugar seguro en la ciudad.

Así que le dijo que la llevaría a su casa.

Jin estaba aun muy tensa incapaz de hablar y temblando, la otra chica los seguía con desgano.

La casa de Jin apareció a la media hora.

Haru se fue corriendo pues había descuidado su puesto.

Dejo a las dos chicas a su suerte.

Ojala que corrieran con mejor suerte que el.

Debió de haber sabido que la Princesa no jugaba limpio. Ni siquiera acababa con sus vencidos.

Le había encadenado a una pared en su propio cuarto para ver como el hambre y la sed hacían su labor.

Eso había pensado Jet en un principio, y no pudo sino sentirse horrorizado cuando le llevaron carnes y por mas que escupia el sabor se le quedaba en al boca, banquetes que nunca había imaginado.

Esa maldita princesa lo quería vivo.

Y Jet no podía desear con mas fuerza que sus encuentros con la muerte hubieran sido permanentes.

Una muerte en batalla y rápida. Lo que merece un guerrero.

No esta horrible tortura.

Y cuando vio a Azula deslizarse en la oscuridad de su habitación con ninguna prenda sobre ella sino solo su cabello abrillantado y perfumes emanando de ella; el libertador no pudo sino maldecir su suerte otra vez y a su corazón por empezar a golpear con fuerza contra su pecho.

Azula extendió sus brazos y araño el torso del guerrillero, luego cerro la distancia entre ellos.

-Eres demasiado preciado para matarte…Pero como todo lo que obtenemos del Reino Tierra necesitas refinamiento…Considerate afortunado.-Le dijo la Princesa mientras recorría a Jet con besos y mordidas.

El chico quiso gritar…En verdad gritar con todas sus fuerzas…Nadie estaba cerca para ayudarlo.

Azula se dio un festín con su cuerpo toda la noche.

"Una experta en torturas de verdad" pensó Jet todo el tiempo.

NOTAS: Me he decidido a tomar un tono mas oscuro desde el cap anterior, la penultima frase de este capitulo es una referencia a un excelente Ty Luko de Bersek, espero no se considere un plagio.


	17. En la calzada bajo la sombra

Notas: Tras meses de haitus acerco esta historia al fin. Planeo hacer un ultimo homenaje a lo que Avatar fue una vez, y que ya no es, que no ha sido desde Southern. Que n sera.

La ciudad de Omashu recibía el eclipse sombriamente, Zuko estaba seguro de que a los rebeldes no les caería mal un poco de ayuda. Las espadas estaban en su lugar. Los areneros habían sido despachados a Ba Sing Se hace ya dos días...

_Aquella había sido una semana difícil, no porque los areneros tuvieran problemas en entender su historia, siendo los forajidos mercenarios que eran basto con lo que Zuko pudo prometerles para que le dejaran andar libremente y con un poco de la retorica que había aprendido de Iroh para que se enfilaran a Ba Sing Se._

_La guerra estaba a punto de llegar a su maximo punto. Los Ejercitos de la Nación de Fuego habían sido cercados en las ciudades del Reino Tierra. Las avanzadas de Aang se habían metido incluso en las islas. Y en el momento del eclipse en un par de días los Maestros Fuego dependerian de las habilidades de Guerra sin el control de Fuego._

_Muchos hubieran dado la victoria por dada._

_Zuko sabía mejor que eso._

_En la ciudad de Omashu Mai esperaría a los rebeldes y no dudaba que pudiera lograr el milagro de contenerlos los minutos que durara el eclipse._

_En Ba Sing Se los Dai Li Mantendrían las posiciones, pero es cuestión del Tio Iroh lidiar con esos problemas._

_Para los que vayan a las islas (Ejercitos de las Tribus Agua según sabía Zuko) Guiados por el mismisimo Avatar las cosas no serían mas sencillas. Debían pelear para llegar a la capital contra maestros aun poseedores de control de fuego._

_Y una vez allí Aang tendría que tomar decisiones no como monje sino como militar, o arriesgaria un contrataque brutal._

_Zuko pensaba en muchas cosas, y pensaba en la fría mirada de Song al otro lado del campamento._


	18. En la muralla

Mai observaba los desfiladeros que rodeaban la ciudad del Reino Tierra de Omashu. Su escuadrón constaba de los mejores entre los arqueros Yuan. Espadachines y guardias así como mercenarios del Reino Tierra que se habían vendido al poder de su padre.

Cuatro Hombres entraban a la ciudad en ese mismo momento, habían ido a dejar fuera al Rey Bumi.

Mai sabía sobre tomar riesgos y ese no era uno que estaba dispuesta a tomar.

Allá a lo lejos la celda de Bumi permanecía en medio de la calzada que conectaba a Omashu. Parecía inofensivo. Pero Mai prefería tener sus reservas.

Las tropas rebeldes aparecerían en cualquier momento y si trataban de llegar por la calzada o cualquier punto de los desfiladeros hacia el Norte Mai estaba lista para ellos. Algo en su corazón le decía sin embargo que no sería tan fácil. Después de perder a Zuko en el desierto Mai marcho a la ciudad de sus padres para reforzar con su escuadrón de caza el sitio que recibirían durante el Eclipse. Azula se había quedado sola defendiendo la Gran Capital mientras que El Señor de Fuego Ozai planeaba la defensa de las islas.

La contraofensiva de este ataque se convertiría en el último movimiento de la guerra, Eso es claro si la contraofensiva era posible. Mai había sido encargada con el mando de todas las tropas en el Oeste del Reino Tierra y de ella dependía el éxito de la misión. Azula podía fallar y replegarse donde ella, pero si dividian las armadas por su posición en medio de los dos ejercitos los rebeldes tendrían una oportunidad.

Y Mai viendo que la ambición de sus padres solo se lograría con su victoria no tenía mucha opción.

Sus pensamientos sin embargo no escapaban a la idea de que Zuko le enfrentaría. Y esa idea no acababa de gustarle.

La chica ordeno a los hombres todos mas viejos y casi todos mas altos que ella. Sonriendo, ella helada flor de invierno daba las ordenes sin infundir miedo ni ansia en los corazones de sus subordinados. Era lo que se haría y ya. Imagino que con un poco del carácter de Ty Lee les habría animado mejor que la misma Azula.

Mando a sus mozas a colocarle una armadura negra con hermosos diseños de Dragones hecha especialmente para ella.

Si tenía la victoria aquí en Omashu iniciaría su camino para quitar el poder de las manos de Azula en la mismisima Ba Sing Se.

Mai sonrió. Ignorante de esa sed de poder que le había ocupado el alma.

Pero es que nada quedaba de divertido una vez que esa guerra hubiera terminado.

-Preparen las flechas.-Señalo por fin, volviendo al lejano punto en la calada donde Bumi se había encontrado encontro la celda torcida y rota.-Apunten a sus pies.-Dijo después.


	19. En la Explanada

-1Los días se habían volcado en semanas, Avatar Aang había regresado solo tres días después de su partida y traía noticias de Zuko: Se había internado en el desierto rumbo a Omashu. Mai aun le pisaba los talones, y no había modo de que volviera a verle antes de las batallas del Sol Negro. Finalmente tras continuar su entrenamiento con Aang por dos semanas este había partido a encontrar a Sokka y los guerreros que hubiera podido juntar para atacar la Nación de Fuego. Ty Lee había decidido permanecer a lado de Iroh quien junto una pequeña armada proveniente de los cuatro rincones del mundo para reconquistar Ba Sing Se. Un espadachín de la Nación de Fuego estaba lado de Ty Lee cuando un escuadrón de maestros Tierra entrenados por el mismisimo Bumi los infiltro dentro de la ciudad.

Si Zuko tenía que enfrentar a Mai Ty Lee no se enfrentaba a un reto sencillo. La princesa estaría esperandoles con hordas de Ty Lee y tantos caballeros como pudo reunir en el Palacio de Ba Sing Se. Espadachines y lanceros hacían guardía permanente.

-Nunca asesinar se dijo Ty Lee mientras los rayos del Sol empezaban a esconderse detrás de la Luna.

Llevaba un hermoso atavio naranja que Aang le había dado, aunque con modificaciones que le daban mayor movilidad, no parecía ya muy distinto a su traje rosa de circo, salvo que quizá un poco mas holgado. Ty Lee camino tranquilamente hacia la guardia tal como había esperado hacerlo todo ese tiempo. Permitio que la vieran, porque el tiempo de esconderse había terminado.

-Los maestros Aire han regresado.-Pronunció mientras los cuernos de guerra tronaron en uno y otro lado de la ciudad. Los rebeldes causaban problemas dentro, una fuerza considerable atacaba las murallas interna y externas. Todos comandados por el Dragón del Oeste.

-Este día el sitio de 600 días es reanudado.-Había dicho a la acróbata antes de que partiera. Ty Lee recordo estas palabras mientras se elevaba por los aires e iniciaba el ataque al Palacio de Azula.

Desde una ventana alta del Palacio, una princesa que siempre había controlado sus emociones sentía un dolor muy humano e intenso apoderarse de ella.

Flamas azules llovieron por la explanada y los jardines del castillo antes de que el Sol se ocultara por completo.

Y la maestra aire supo que si no subyugaba a Azula en los siguientes 8 minutos, la pelea bien podría requerir su vida.

Porque los hermanos se enfrentan en las guerras, comandando uno y otro ejercito, y los amantes de lado contrarios de una muralla, y tambien las amistades se rompen.

Haru sin embargo haciendo guardia entre los Dai Li se había propuesto salvar a esa maestra aire de mirada retadora que derrotaba las primeras líneas de defensa.

Subyugo a los Dai Li mas cercanos y salio con un gran estruendo al campo de batalla arroyando espadachines y maestros Tierra al servicio de Azula. Hubo una sonrisa entre las tropas de Piandao.

Ty Lee sin embargo aprovecho la confusión en el campo de batalla y se infiltro en la parte interna del Palacio.

-Espero que tengas mas suerte que yo Maestro Aang, Zuko.-Pronunció mientras entraba a las camaras centrales del palacio que conocía tan bien.

La sombra de un guerrero delgado con armadura de la nación de fuego se revelo de pronto, llevaba espadas de gancho en las manos y los ojos en negro.

-Menos de 3 minutos para vencerlo y llegar a Azula.-Se dijo Ty Lee.

Lejos de allí el otro maestro aire entraba con su ejercito triunfante en la capital de la Nación de Fuego. Habían enfrentado resistencia, pero no había señales del Señor de Fuego.

Sokka ordeno a las guerreras Kioshi el mando de escuadrones multiples para proteger cada posible punto de rodeo. Y se quedo al centro con su padre tratando de planear un modo de asegurarse la Capital definitivamente.

Toph llevo a Aang a los tuneles bajo la ciudad buscando desesperadamente al Señor de Fuego, consiguieron prisioneros de guerra, pero ninguna señal de Ozai.

Y mientras el Eclipse empezaba a disiparse el contrataque se empezaba a sentir. La tierra vibraba y cuernos allá a lo lejos en el otro lado del valle resonaban. Enormes cuerpos rojizos se elevaron por los aires en la Capital de La Nación de Fuego, y en Ba Sing Se y en Omashu aunque menos numerosas.

La ciudad de Bumi había sido recapturada por los movimientos del Rey Bumi, solo el escuadrón de Mai resistía en una orilla mientras los globos evacuaban a los ciudadanos y nobles. Su pequeño hermano erha subido a un globo junto con su padre, aquel plan para finiquitar a los rebeldes se habíha vuelto en ese especifico lugar el modo de escape. Pero Mai ordeno a todos los hombres que se replegaron a su mando el no retroceder.

-Aquí estamos y aquí permanecemos.-Mai no se iría sin pelear con Zuko y no perdería la ciudad de la que dependía la estabilidad de la hegemonia de Ozai. Los globos al partir arrojaron Fuego y flechas que le compraron unos minutos de confusión para planear su estrategia, mando cerrar todas las entradas a esa parte de la muralla destruyendolas, coloco a los arqueros detrás de aquellos con lanzas y a estos extendiendo las picas en semicirculo con un espadachín frente a ellos cubriendoles.

Los atacantes solo tenían un lugar por donde atacar y allí irian todos los zurríen y todas las flechas hasta que el Eclipse pasara.

Entonces los maestros Fuego tendrían una oportunidad, y Mai podía volver su desesperada defensa toda una proesa.

Solo deseaba tener palabras adecuadas para que los suyos aguantaran, y que su victoria no significara la derrota de Zuko.


	20. El hijo de la Bruja Apendice de Aang

NOTAS: En el hiatos que se extendio a meses Edad Oscura paso de tension premilitar a la batalla del sol Negro, si este es el final decidido es probable que no, releyendo la historia me parece muy interpretable y longeva aunque bien sabemos que alargar algo mas alla de su vida normal es contraproducente.

El punto es que en este capitulo Pongo los Apendices de lo que ocurrio con cada personaje entre La captura de Jet y las batallas del Sol negro porque no hay plotholes solo una distancia entre las acciones de un personaje y otro, Mencionare que la capitalización de C. Tolkien sobre las notas de su padre me sera util y divertida en esta labor.

Estos seran apenas diferentes de la redaccion normal del fic que se basa en pedazos contados de aquí y de alla.

El Hijo de la Bruja

Los Apendices de Aang

Un cuarto sellado se abría al fondo a la izquierda de la cueva, Aang no entro, no importaba que manuscritos hubiera allí, pues adivino el lugar de descanso de Malu. Sin embargo aquí y allá había rollos con escritura torcida sobre técnicas y eventos. Los roedores poco habían dañado estos aunque el polvo se había acumulado gustoso en ellos, las tecnicas allí descritas no provenían de movimientos normales de un Maestro Aire, sino movimientos de Maestro Tierra o Fuego enfocados a movilizar el Aire, Malu tal como Iroh le había dicho había encontrado una disciplina de combinar movimientos. Aquello era una sabiduria que Aang hubiera deseado entender por si mismo, combinar los movimientos de uno y otro arte en un solo elemento le permitía un mayor rango de movimiento y destreza con cada Control.

Había sin embargo otro pergamino enfocado en remarcar los movimientos de los Maestros Aire a modo de volver el viento mas mortal.

Aang se sintió aterrado. Retrocedio un poco, se sento a meditar y así transcurrió la noche.

Al amanecer Aang partio en silencio incapaz de poder borrar esos recuerdos, pero seguro de que no se los mostraría a Ty Lee.

Bajo sobre el Oeste de las formaciones montañosas alejandose del centro del Desierto y yendo un poco hacia el Norte donde Iroh habría ensamblado ya a las tropas, a lo lejos un enorme rio empezo a divisarse, cuando Aang empezo a descender miro de un lado los ejercitos del Rey Tierra numerosos reforzados de las tropas de Yeong Yeong y desertores traidos desde la Nación de Fuego. Del otro lado del rio Las tropas de Hakkoda reforzadas por hombres del pantano y aldeanos de las villas cercanas del Reino Tierra. Los numeros de los rebeldes eran impresionantes, una calzada pequeña pero firme cruzaba de un lado a otro del Rio un barco capturado de la Nación de Fuego se imponía en una orilla y los pequeños barcos de Hakkoda en la otra.

Unos 5,000 hombres en total esperaban a que Aang bajara de las montañas. Si todo el ejercito atacara en conjunto las islas o Ba Sing Se sin duda podrian tomarlo sin mucho problema, pero el tiempo apremiaba y era necesario dividir las fuerzas.

Los rebeldes de Omashu estaban solos, y al mismo tiempo realizaban una parte muy importante en la batalla. Si Omashu era recuperado la victoria aguardaba al menos al Reino Tierra.

Aang descendio poco antes del atardecer. Confiaba en Iroh para hacer las estrategias, el no era un militar, el no era un asesino, y sin embargo sintió que todos se habían orillado a serlo.

Malu y Gyatso, esas imágenes perseguían su cabeza.

Le mostro algunos movimientos a Ty Lee quien por si misma había refinado ya los primeros movimientos que le enseñara.

-Que crees que somos los Maestros Aire?-Le pregunto solemnemente a su alumna.

Ty Lee sonrio con humildad.

-Somos parte de este mundo Avatar Aang, pero también estamos apartados de el, al sentir el viento y los espirítus en el, por tal a veces olvidamos que somos parte del mundo, aunque tu menos que nadie puede dejarse llevar por esa ilusión, este mundo de alegrías y pesares esta en nosotros no importa cuanto estemos alejados de el mientras saltamos llevados por las corrientes de viento.

Aang se sorprendió de la extraña y sabia respuesta de su alumna. Ty Lee combinaba movimientos de circo con sus tecnicas de Aire Control formando una eficacia muy distinta a la de Aang quien por un momento pudo verla con el cabello negro cortado a media cabeza y los atuendos de maestro Aire cortados por ella de modo tan similar a los que había hallado dispersos en la guarida de Malu.

Sería capaz Ty Lee de encontrar esos movimientos y usarlos? Estaba fuera de la naturaleza de los maestros aire el asesinar, pero Gyatso había cometido tal falta y no por eso era menos un gran mentor. "Si la situación lo amerita…" penso Aang.

Continuaron los entrenamientos hasta bien entrada la noche. Luego ambos fueron a dormir.

Aang sin embargo permanecio en silencio, caminando cerca de la tienda de Ty Lee mientras la escuchaba dormir tranquilamente, a pesar de toda la sombra a la que había sido expuesta. Iroh miraba al rio en medio de la noche pero Aang prefirió no interrumpirlo.


End file.
